Kuou Ghoul
by Shiro Kushu
Summary: Its been several years since he "died". Now "Shiro" as he calls himself now has started over again as a normal high school student at none other than Kuou academy. How will our favorite devils deal with one of the world's most powerful existences? OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Kuou Ghoul

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**[Beings of Power Speaking]**

**(Beings of Power Thinking)**

(_SFX)_

My first fic. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Shiro residence, Shiro POV)<p>

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!

'Fucking alarm clock... I guess it's time for school, heh.'

The boy then got up and started to get ready for school.

'I'm kinda hungry, maybe I'll go hunting again today... or else that _bitch_ won't leave me alone...' thought the boy as the hot water from the shower ran down his face. _(Creak) _Twisting the shower handle the water stopped and the boy got out of the shower. He glanced over and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Been a couple years since my hair changed." he said out loud as he began to pull his own hair slightly, the snowy white contrasting starkly to his black fingernails. Yes, that's right, black. Naturally too, ever since _that day_.

The boy then got dressed in his Kuou Academy uniform The uniform consisted of a black blazer, with white accents. Black pants, and black shoes. All of this contrasting greatly with his snowy white hair.

"I don't particularly like this uniform... I prefer my regular clothes. Then again... I don't want to go to high school again either, but I look more like a high schooler than a college student anyway, so I'll fit in more."

'Well, I'm gonna be late if I stall any longer. Time to go.' Shiro then left without eating breakfast. Why would a sane person not eat breakfast you ask? In time...

(Kuou Academy Rias POV)

"UGH! I'm sick of trying to find out about these disappearances!" complained a certain redheaded devil.

"Ufufu Buchou, maybe you should take a break. Human's disappearing over the last few months isn't too big of a deal for us." A black-haired beauty said to the redhead. Her figure rivaled that of the redhead, maybe her bust was slightly bigger? She had long black hair, tied in a ponytail reaching down to her legs with an orange ribbon holding it up, violet eyes, and a truly beautiful face.

"But this is my territory Akeno. If there's a threat out there to us then I must find out!" the redhead retorted to the now named beauty, Akeno.

"All I'm saying is that you should take a breather, we'll just have to investigate more later, Rias."

"I suppose you're right." Rias said, as she got up and started to undress.

"I could use a shower right now, the hot water will soothe my sore neck muscles. Please prepare the bath for me, would you Akeno?"

"Of course Buchou." Akeno said as she walked to the other room.

"-kyun!" "Shiro-sama!"

'Ara?' I walked over to the window and peered outside

'Who is that? I've never seen a boy with white hair like that here... and I can't feel his aura either. I'll have to keep an eye on him.' She thought as she entered the shower.

(Shiro POV)

Walking to class Shiro tried his best to ignore the squealing girls as he walked by.

"Shiro-kyun!" "Shiro-sama!" "Please go out with me!"

**[You are quite popular, my lovely Shiro.] **said a voice in his head.

'Quiet you! It's bad enough I have you in my head but now these girls won't leave me alone. Even going so far as to call me the King of Kuou, how weird can these girls get? They even gave that poor Kiba boy the title "Prince Charming", I used to laugh at him for it but now I have a title too... and king at that!'

**[It's because you saved that girl from those hooligans a couple of days ago, brat. You being part dragon already makes you a target for the opposite sex, but saving people only made it worse for you. Ha!] **barked the other inhabitant in his world.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I can't just let an innocent human get raped, even if I eat them myself...' Shiro said to the dragon in his head. 'Seriously, if I get any more love letters or hate mail from the male populace I'm going to go crazy.

**[Crazier than you are already? Ufufu, that would be **_**sexy.]**_

'Rize, I've said it before and I'll say again, you are weird.

**[Heh, you sure are a strange one partner. Wake me up when something interesting happens.]**

'Sure thing Ddraig.'

'Aren't you going to go to sleep aswell, Rize? Or are you just going to keep bothering me?'

**[Ufufu, so mean Shiro. I think I'll keep bothering you, your just so cute when you're angry at me]**

'Crazy woman... fine, do what you want.' Shiro continued towards class. Suddenly he felt someone watching him and looked up at the window of the old school building.

'Rias Gremory, 3rd year student just like myself. Beautiful white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. But her most prominent feature (to someone un-perverted) is her long thigh-length crimson hair with a single ahoge sticking out on top. Such a stunning beauty.' Shiro thought to himself.

**[In love are we? I'm jealous, ufufu.]**

'Hmph.'

(Old School Building. Rias POV)

"Akeno, who's that?" Rias said as she was peering out the window.

"That's the only third year male student, Shiro. He just transferred here a couple of weeks ago."

"Shiro? The one who saved that second year girl from being raped? Does he have a surname?"

"No, he's a mysterious one. Not even Sona has any info aside from his name. And yes, he is the one that saved the girl. They seem to call him the "King of Kuou" now, ufufu."

'Interesting. I'll have to keep on eye on you, Shiro.' Rias thought to herself.

"Koneko."

"You want me to follow him home?"

"Yes, please do. I'll have my familiar give him a flier too, I have a feeling he might need it."

"Hai." The white-haired loli then got up and left.

'I can feel a very evil presence from this "Shiro" person, I'll have to be cautious.' Koneko thought to herself.

(Lunch. Roof above the Kendo Club. Shiro POV)

Finally, lunch time.

**[What are you so excited for, Shiro-kun? You can't eat anything these human's do.]**

'I know Rize, but I found some old meat I left in the fridge outside and forgot about. It's not too old, so it shouldn't taste too bad. Plus, I can finally keep myself from starving. Speaking of eating, I was just about to knock everyone out in class and kill that stupid math teacher. My answer was correct! I know it was because I used to be in college before I started my life over! Bastard math teacher.'

**[Ufufu, you look so cute when you're angry. But, at least you have some food for us until tonight. I still remember when you cried and cried the first time you ate a human.]**

'That was before _he_ came into the picture though. And I'm rather glad that he changed me... even if it came at the cost of going crazy and getting stabbed twice in the head. Luckily for me that bastard who stabbed me didn't bother to check if he finished the job and I escaped. Plus, how could I protect those I care for if I'm weak and starve myself? Just like you said, I can't.

**[Aww, I love you too Shiro-kyun!] **

'Stop that!' I shouted inwardly.

"Ufufufufu, breasts are the best!"

"Let me look Matsuda! I can't see!"

'What the fuck?' I looked down from the roof and saw two idiots peeping into a hole on the side of the building.

'Are they peeping on the girls in the kendo club changing? How deplorable.'

**[What are you going to do Shiro?] **

'Watch this.'

_(Smack)_

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL!" thing 1 with glasses shouted.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK! thing 2 with no hair screamed.

"Peeping on women changing is a deplorable act. Now, receive your punishment."

""AHHHHH!"" They both screamed as I bent their arms in ways they were not meant to be bent.

"""""What's going on out here?!""""" A horde of females came tumbling out of the doors to the kendo club.

"Ah, hello girls. I found these two peeping on you all changing, so I decided to punish them." I said as I gave them a smile.

'Are they all blushing?'

"For the King to save us from such beasts... how romantic!"

"Shiro-sama! To punish sinners... you are too kind!"

"No wonder you're the king and Kiba-kun is only the prince! He would have never stopped those two!"

'Okay these girls are too weird..." I thought to myself.

**(Ufufufu, it seems Shiro captivates more women than just myself.) **Rize thought to herself as she watched the women surround Shiro.

(After school. Shiro POV)

'How boring, posing as a high school student. I learned all this shit years ago, maybe I should have enrolled as a college student and used my real age.'

**[You look very young for your age Shiro-kun. Perhaps it might have been better for you to begin new as a high school student.]**

'I know.'

**[Look on the bright side, you make a **_**delicious**_** looking high school student]**

'Just as weird as usual, aren't ya?'

**[Shiro, there's a girl approaching on your left.]**

'Hmm?'

"W-wait! Ano... are you Shiro?" The black-haired girl asked. She was wearing a dark red jacket with the letter "P" in gold, with a white undershirt. She also had a red bow and green skirt with a thin white strap around the lower end. But her most prominent feature was her rather large breasts.

"I am. And who might you be?"

"M-my names Yuuma! Amano Yuuma!"

"Nice to meet you Yuuma-chan. Now how can I help you?"

"W-well it's just... a-are you d-d-dating anyone?" She asked with a very noticable blush on her face.

"No, I am not." Shiro said, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh, thank goodness! Then would y-you like to g-go out with m-me?"

'Is this really happening? Some random girl asking me out?' He thought to himself.

"I don't know, I don't really know you at all."

"Oh..." she said, looking sad.

"But." She then gleamed upwards. "I guess I could take you on a date. How about sunday?"

"Yes! That sounds good! See you Sunday, Shiro-kun!" She handed him a piece of paper with her number and ran off.

**[You should come up here and have a date with me sometime, Shiro-kyun.]**

'I fear for my well-being...'

'Though, I wonder what a non-human would want with me?' Shiro thought to himself as he walked home.

(Dark street, Koneko POV)

'I've been following this Shiro person since he left school and that fallen girl asked him out. Obviously a trick, but I don't think she'll kill him. I'll report it to Buchou later.' Koneko thought as she trailed Shiro from behind.

Suddenly, Shiro vanished down a dark alley.

'Where'd he go?! I can't even feel him anymore!' Koneko thought as she pondered how a human could escape her radar.

"AHHHH!" A loud scream boomed from a dark alley nearby.

'What was that?!' Koneko shouted in her mind as she ran towards the noise. What she saw shocked her.

_(Crunch) _

'No... way...' Koneko thought as she looked on in horror. 'He's eating that man!' She screamed in her head, trying to keep her cool.

"HELP ME! AHHHHHH!"

"Shh... no screaming. Now, please die and let me eat you." Shiro said as he broke the man's neck.

"Not bad..." Shiro said outloud as he devoured the man.

'I must report this to Buchou! Now!' Koneko thought as she disappeared into a teleportation magic circle.

(Shiro POV)

**[It seems you effectively scared off your stalker, Shiro-kyun]**

'I asked you not to refer to me with the suffix "-kyun", Rize. And I know, I could _feel_ the fear radiating off her body.'

**[Ufufu. I hope you didn't scare her too much.]**

'She's probably seen gruesome things before, though I don't think she's seen a person eat another person before. Oh well, I'm sure she'll be back to follow me around later, possibly with whoever told her to do so.'

(Occult Research Club. Rias POV)

"BUCHOU!" Koneko boomed as she stumbled in through the teleportation circle.

"What happened, Koneko?" I asked, she looked very frightened by something.

"He's not human! His aura, and now he's eaten a human!" She screamed.

"Ara? What do you mean?" My queen, Akeno, asked.

"His aura! It's _evil_! Unlike anything I've felt before. And just now, I saw him eating... eating a human! ALIVE!" She screamed

"What?!" I screamed. Eating a human?! Is he a cannibal? Or is he something else...

I got up from my chair. "It's alright." I gave Koneko a hug. "You won't have to follow him anymore." She looked relieved when I said this.

Koneko then got up and left after grabbing a snack and calmed down.

"Are you going to try to make him your servant still, Rias?" My queen asked.

"Yes." I said. 'I will definitely make him my servant, even if he eats humans and his aura feels evil! Maybe it's a sacred gear that causes him to do such things? And he might be able to help me with _him_.'

(Time Skip. Sunday. Park. After the date. Shiro POV)

'The date has gone well so far. We went shopping, where I bought her a bracelet. We also went to a movie and to lunch. Yuuma seemed to be having a good time.' I thought to myself.

"Ne Shiro-kun. I would like to give you something to remember our date." Yuuma said.

'Is she going to kiss me? Oh dear... Rize won't be happy.'

"Can I ask you something, Shiro-kun?"

"Anything, Yuuma-chan."

"Will you... die for me?"

'Huh? Did I hear that correctly?'

"Um, can you repeat that? I think I heard wrong."

"Will you die for me?"

Yuuma took a step back and transformed. She had a pair of black wings shoot out from her back, and what looked like a light-spear in her hand.

"I apologize, Shiro-kun. I had a lovely time, I may have even fallen for you. However, I'm under orders to eliminate you, as you are too dangerous to us." She said as she hurled the light spear towards me.

Pain.

That's what I would have felt, had I not disappeared.

"What?! Where did he go?!" She screamed

"Die for you? Well, my answer will have to be no." I said, as I re-appeared behind her.

"How?! How did you get behind me?!" She yelled.

"The speed at which you threw that spear was pitiful, I could have avoided it in my sleep." I said calmly.

"Die!" She yelled as she threw more light spears at me.

(Park. Rias POV)

I have been following Shiro all throughout his date with the fallen girl. And now, what I had just witnessed was shocking to say the least. A human just avoided a light spear and reappeared behind the fallen in an instant. A human! His speed was even greater than Yuuto's!

"You cannot defeat me with such pitiful technique's, Yuuma-chan." Shiro said as he effortlessly avoided the dozens of light spears behind thrown at him.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" The fallen bellowed as she threw one last light spear about 10 times bigger than the last few dozen.

_(Crack) _

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

What I just saw was even more shocking than his speed! He just broke that huge light spear with his bare hand! A human breaking a light spear with his bare hands?! I'm definitely making him my servant now!

"Weak! Too weak!" Shiro shouted. He then appeared behind "Yuuma" and knocked her to the ground.

"I'm going to torture you now. Try not to die instantly."

_(Chills)_

A chill ran down my spine as he said those words.

_(Crunch)_

"AGHGHHHH!" A deafening scream.

"Count backwards from one-thousand in intervals of seven." He said to her. What? Why would he say that to her?

"WHAT?! AGHHHHHHHHHH! She screamed as she writhed in pain from Shiro's TAILS?! What are those things?!

"I'll ask again. What's one-thousand minus seven?"

"AHHHHHH! Nine-hundred... nine-hundred ninety-three!" She shouted in between screams!

"Nine-hundred eighty-six! AHHHHH!" She screamed again.

_(Riiiip)_

No way... he just ripped her arm off!

"AHHHHH!" Yuuma dropped her head after that last scream. She no longer has the strength to even scream anymore!

"Nine...hundred...seventy...nine..." she said weakly.

"You tried to kill me. So you have no right to complain if I eat you... do you?" Shiro said as he devoured "Yuuma".

I'm... shaking... Even in the underworld I haven't seen such brutality by even the most wicked devils. And now this... human... just tortured a fallen to death! Then he ate her!

'This is no time to be afraid! I must make him my servant!' I thought to myself, determined.

(Park. Shiro POV)

"You can come out now, Miss Gremory." I said

She stepped out from where she was hiding.

"I apologize for what you just had to witness, but I do not take kindly to those who wish me or my friends harm. As for why I ate her... well, that's a story for a different time." I said.

"No, its alright. She did try to kill you after all. Though... I've never seen a human eat another person before, it was rather terrifying."

"Please, do not be afraid. I do not eat, or kill, people who are innocent or mean no harm." She looked relieved.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves shall we? My name is Rias Gremory, a high-class devil. Unlike the girl there, a fallen, I am a devil. We are similar, but not the same."

"I see, well nice to meet you Rias-san. I am Shiro, just Shiro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shiro. Now, I have a question for you. Would you like to become my a devil and serve me?"

"A servant? Like a slave? That doesn't sound too nice..."

"Well, more like my team member than a slave. As a member of the Gremory clan, we treat our servants like family."

"I see. Well, Rias-san, what's in it for me if I join you and become a devil?"

"Well, as my servant devil I can offer you protection. As a reincarnated devil, you'll be made a low-class devil automatically. But through hard work you can eventually become a high-class devil and get your own servants. Additionally, as a member of my family I can protect you from those that mean you harm as well as a stable financial position."

'Interesting, protection and money.' I thought to myself.

"Those are certainly tempting offers Rias-san. Please, allow me to think this over tonight, and I'll talk give you my answer tomorrow." I said

"No problem, Shiro-kun. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." I said as she summoned a large red circle.

"I'll be expecting your answer." She said as she teleported away.

(Home. Shiro POV)

"I'm home!" I shouted.

'Oh right... I live alone... I feel stupid now.'

I then threw off my clothes and got into bed.

'Yare, yare... what a day. Eating my new girlfriend and then getting invited to become a devil-servant by a gorgeous redhead.

**[So, are you going to take her up on her offer Shiro-chan?]**

'Don't call me Shiro-chan. And I might, protection and money isn't too bad a deal in return for being part of someones "family" as she put it. Plus, it might be nice to be part of a family again.

**[She could keep those **_**wretches**_** that still remain from that despicable organization from trying to kill us.]**

'Good point, Rize.'

**[Not to mention she's from the Gremory clan. They produced the underworlds current Satan, her brother, and are very influential. Becoming her servant might not be a bad idea.]**

'Really, Ddraig? Interesting, so she really is hot-stuff.'

"I might just take you up on that offer, Rias-chan." I said outloud as I went to sleep.

(Dream. Shiro POV)

"AHHHHHHHH!" "Five-hundred... Five-hundr-AHHHHH!"

"YES! YESYESYESYES! SCREAM MORE! AHHAHAHAHA!

"Five-hundred Fifty-nine!" "AHGHHHHGHGHH!"

"Five-hundred...fifty-two. Five-hundred...forty-seven. "Five-hundred... thirty-eight..."

"You're a fine one, y'know? I'm not sure if you realize it or not, but your regenerative powers are extraordinary. All thanks to Kanou's _experiment_.

"Do you know about the Chinese red-headed centipede? I want to put this in your ear. You don't mind... do you?"

"N-No... Don't... Please... I beg you... NO! NONONO! AGHHHHH!"

(Home. Shiro POV)

"AHHHHH!" I shouted as a flung upwards from my bed. Tears were flowing from my eyes like a broken water pipe.

"I had that dream again... about _him_. Ahaha ha HA HAHA!" I began to laugh hysterically. Suddenly I felt something grab me.

"Are you alright Shiro? You screamed and then started laughing." A girl said from beside me in bed. Wait...

**[Ufufu oh my.]**

"RIAS?! What are you doing in my bed?!" I shouted as she got up from the bed. Is she... naked?!

"I couldn't sleep well last night, so I used to tracker on the flier I had my familiar give you when you were on your date to find your house and sleep with you. I must say, you make a great hugging pillow."

"Ah... I guess that's okay? But why are you naked?!"

"I can't sleep unless I'm naked, its a habit of mine." Is that normal?

"Ah. So did we...?"

"No, I'm still a virgin." Oh good, wait why am I happy at this? Any normal male would be disappointed!

"So did you have a bad dream? And why did you start laughing after you got up?" She said, looking slightly worried.

"I just had a dream about someone from my past... my _mentor_, sort of."

"Oh, did he die? I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? HAHA! Don't be, I killed that bastard myself." She seemed surprised at this.

"You killed him? Why would you kill your teacher?!"

"Because the things he taught me are something you don't want to learn... I'll elaborate more later if you want."

"Fine. But as for your answer... will you accept my offer?" Oh good, we changed subjects.

"I came to the conclusion last night that it would be for the best if I joined you and became a devil. However, I would like to wait until we're with the other devil's in your group for you to turn me." I said, she seemed taken back.

"You knew about the others in my peerage? How?"

"I can always tell when someone's not human, I can _smell_ it." I don't think she expected this answer.

"Smell it? Well, you'll have to explain your powers later when everyone's together. Now, let's get ready for school!

"Sure thing, and please do. You being naked is rather distracting."

"Ufufu." She giggled. "If you wanted a better look all you had to do was ask." She said as she swayed her hips more than before, and puffed out her chest.

I blushed at this, and looked away.

"Just get dressed, please." She turned and grabbed her clothes and started dressing herself.

"Shiro-kun, help me with this please?" She asked as she turned to show me her loose bra strap.

"Sure thing." I said as I fastened her bra for her, god damn her breasts really are huge.

"Don't you want to take a shower? You can go first since you're my guest."

"No, it's alright. I have a shower in the clubroom. You go ahead and get ready while I go make breakfast."

"Alright then, there's stuff in the refrigerator. Just don't eat any of the meat besides the bacon in there." She looked at me puzzled, but shrugged it off. She then left and went downstairs.

**[I think your life is about to get more lively, partner.] **

'I agree Ddraig. Where's Rize?'

**[She went to sleep after she saw the girl was naked, and thought you two might have had sex. She seemed pretty angry.]**

'Ah, wait. You mean Rize was jealous? Interesting...'

**[Well I'm going to go back to sleep. Wake me when they turn you into a devil.]**

'Sure thing, Ddraig.' I thought to the second existence inhabiting my head as I stepped into the shower.

(Downstairs. Rias POV)

'Mou... he doesn't have much to eat here. All he has is coffee and this meat! Maybe it has to do with his diet? Oh well, I'll find out later.'

"Oh good, he does have eggs!" I said out loud to no one in particular. I then started to make some bacon and eggs for the two of us.

I then made the table as Shiro-kun came downstairs. I must say, he does look rather handsome. Although, I wonder how he came to have white hair like that? It's more white than Koneko and Grayfia. Now that I think about it, I have a lot of questions for Shiro.

"Oh Rias, you made me some. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Now hurry and eat so we can go."

"Yeah yeah." He shrugged my words off and practically devoured the meal whole, without chewing.

"Alright, let's get going then Rias." He said, and we left.

(School. Shiro POV)

'Oh good lord eating what she made was a bad idea... I need to find a bathroom somewhere!' I thought to myself as we walked through the gates.

As we walked through the gates, all eyes were on us. Why, you might ask? Because not only is the "King" walking with one of Kuou Acadamies "Two Great Ladies" but also that she currently has my arm nuzzled between her giant breasts! Not that I'm complaining.

"Are they going out?" "Shiro-sama and Rias-sama are dating?" "Noo! Rias-senpai stole our king from us!" What the fuck is wrong with these girls? And why do you think we're dating? We most certainly are not! Is it so weird for two people to walk together, aside from her boobs devouring my arm?

"Stupid handsome king!" "Go die!" "You're even worse than Kiba!" Oh boy... now the male population is threatening to kill me. I'll have to scare some sense into them later.

"Ufufu, we seem to attract a lot of attention." She giggled

"Yeah..."

She then unlatched herself from my side and walked forward a few steps and turned

"Well Shiro, I'll send one of my peerage to come and get you after class."

"Alright, see ya then Rias." I said as she walked off to the old school building.

'I need to find a bathroom!' I shouted inwardly as I ran to the restroom to go throw up my "breakfast".'

(After School. Shiro POV)

'Thank god I managed to throw up all that human food, else I'd be dying right now.'

**[Shouldn't have eaten it at all, silly Shi-chan.]**

'I don't have the energy to bicker with you about my nicknames right now...' I grumbled inwardly

Class was uneventful throughout the day, as usual. I'd try to catch up on sleep and the teacher would immediately target me for questioning. As a former college student, I know everything about these courses and have perfect grades. So why would the teacher target me? Because I simply sleep in his class, he doesn't like this.

"Its Kiba-kun!" "Kibaaa-kyyuunn!" Oh, it's the second year popular guy. Why is he here?

"Are you Shiro-kun?" He asked me

"The Prince is talking to the King!" "Why are they talking?!" "Are they going out?!" Okay, what the fuck with that last one.

"I am. Why?"

"Rias Gremory sent me to get you."

"Ah, I see. Well, lead the way then." I said as I got up and left with Kiba, all while the girls began gossiping about a possible relationship between us. Stupid fangirls...

(Clubroom. Shiro POV)

_(Knock)_

_(Knock)_

"I've brought him." Kiba announced as we walked through the doors to the Occult Research Club. This place looks rather creepy now that I think about it. It's a really old victorian style building. The insides are decorated with weird-looking circles. Overall, it's a beautiful building but it's beauty is put off by the creepy vibes it gives off. Rightly so, as it's inhabited by a group of non-humans.

"Ara, welcome back Kiba-kun. And welcome, King of Kuou Shiro-kun." A black-haired girl greeted. This must be Akeno, the second most popular girl in school. Now that I see her up close, her figure does rival Rias', her breasts might be even bigger, slightly.

"Please, just call me Shiro. I hate the stupid nicknames those fangirls make up for us." I said, slightly irritated. Although, I can't complain. Being called king is rather nice.

"Oh good, we're all here." Rias said as she stepped out from the shower, drying her hair. So she really did have a shower in here, I thought she was just being nice.

"Now, let me introduce everyone. Shiro, this is Akeno."

"Ufufu, nice to meet you Shiro-kun."

"The blonde haired boy here is Kiba."

"Nice to finally meet you, Shiro-kun. The only male more popular than myself, haha."

"And the small girl here is Koneko." Ah, the school "mascot", another stupid nickname. This whole club screams popularity doesn't it?

"Hello." Not much of a talker is she?

"Now Shiro, for my offer to join us. You said you accepted this morning, correct?"

"Indeed, I did. So go ahead and turn me." She then pulled out a box from her desk and pulled out... a chess piece?

"These are called Evil Pieces." Nice name. "They are what allows us to reincarnate other beings into devils." Interesting. Much better than having an organ transplant.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said, and she nodded.

She then held up the piece to my chest. And nothing happened?

"I thought as such, it seems one piece isn't enough to reincarnate you. Let me get the others." She said as she pulled out a couple more pieces.

One after the other she put the pieces inside me until finally there were eight. Suddenly, they all began to glow and transformed slightly. I then felt a surge of power through my body and a weird sensation enveloped my body.

"Amazing..." she muttered out with wide eyes. The others seemed to be just as surprised.

"To take up all 8, and for them all to turn into mutated pieces. You must be incredibly strong, Shiro-kun." Rias said as she stepped away from me.

"Mutated piece?" I muttered.

"A mutated piece is a rare phenomena in the Evil Piece system, sort of like a glitch. They are said to only be found with the most powerful devil kings. Rias is one of those people, but to have all eight mutate is truly incredible." Akeno said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Interesting..."

"Well, now that that's out-of-the-way. We, the Occult Research Club, would like to welcome you, Shiro, as a devil!" Rias shouted happily as she showed her pair of wings.

The other members then followed her lead and brought out their wings as well.

"So devil's have wings as well, just like Yuuma." I thought out loud.

"Correct, though unlike theirs with feathers ours look more like bat-wings." Kiba then said.

"Go ahead Shiro, try to bring yours out." Rias suggested.

I then did as she said. I focused my energy on my back and suddenly wings popped out.

"Wow..." Kiba muttered

"I should have expected as such, considering he took eight mutated's..." Akeno spoke out

"You're really something else Shiro-kun, ufufu." Rias giggled.

"Powerful..." Koneko mumbled almost inaudibly.

I then looked behind me, and what I saw shocked. I had not two, not four, not even six but ten wings! Ten!

"The number of wings is symbolic of a devil's power. For you to have twelve, you are easily an ultimate-class devil in terms of strength. If you were to train yourself harder, then you might get twelve wings. Twelve signifies the most powerful devil's, the Satan-class devils. The Maou."

"Wow..." I said, shocked. I'm as strong as the most powerful devils? Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I was already powerful before I woke Ddraig up, and after a few years of training with him I'm hundreds of times more powerful than I was before. They then retracted their wings, and I did the same.

"Well, I knew you were powerful when I saw you take out that fallen with only brute strength. But for you to be so powerful, do you perhaps have a sacred gear?"

"As it so happens I do, but I also have another natural ability." I said, they seemed confused.

"Allow me to show you." I said

I then brought out my Boosted Gear in its complete form, and allowed my Kakugan to surface on my left eye, and my right eye turned into that of a dragon.

"Ara ara, even more surprises ufufufu."

"Longinus..." Kiba said, shocked.

"Powerful..." Koneko muttered again

"The Red Dragon Emperor's Crimson Gauntlet, the Longinus Boosted Gear. I knew making you my servant was definately a good idea! But for it to be in its complete form already... how long have you had it?

"I'll let Ddraig answer that one."

""""Ddraig?""""

Then the gauntlet glowed and a voice could be heard from it.

**[Shiro achieved the perfected form almost immediately after awakening me. I'll let him tell you how he awakened me as it's not my place, but I will say that he is the most powerful Sekiryuutei there's ever been, and more than likely will ever be.]**

"The most powerful of all time... amazing." Kiba said

"Well that explains the gauntlet, but what about your eyes Shiro-kun?"

"My right eye, as you can see, is that of a dragon. I made a trade with Ddraig so that I could use more of his power without having to enter my ultimate form. The exchange was that I sacrifice my heart, my lungs, and my right eye."

"That's a really pricy deal, Shiro-kun." Rias said.

"I know, but it turned out to be very beneficial. I chose the heart because a dragon's heart is much more powerful than a human's, in that it can stay alive and beat for longer than a humans. This means that since my heart would not die like the rest of my body, I could live effectively for as long as a normal dragon. As for my lungs, a dragons lungs not only can breathe fire but they are also, just like the heart, better than a human's. Thanks to my dragon lungs, I don't get tired as easily from long fights. And as for my eye, that's just for looks and that Ddraig wanted more than my Lungs and Eye."

"Well that explains the right eye, what about the left? It looks almost like something out of an anime."

"Rather than explaining, let me ask you this. Have you, any of you, ever heard of a race called "Ghouls"?

Their eye's widened.

"Ghouls, said to be an extinct race as of several years ago. They had a huge battle with the CCG and they obliterated each other. I heard that none remained from the battle, and any that did survive committed suicide because they couldn't bear being the last of their race and unable to reproduce with human's or any other being. But Ghoul's are supposed to have two, Kakugan I believe they are called?"

"Correct, a normal ghoul can manifest two Kakugan. However, there is a rare species of Ghoul called One-eyed Ghouls. There were only 5 one-eyed ghoul's in existence. A one-eyed ghoul, being a hybrid human/ghoul, is much more powerful than other ghoul's. I am one of those 5, I am the One-eyed Centipede."

"So that's why human's have been disappearing in my area... you were eating them."

"Correct again, as a former human I do not like to eat other human's but I really don't have a choice. If I do not eat a human, or as I discovered recently, a supernatural being, I will starve and either die or lose my mind and go berserk. And you do not want a one-eyed going crazy through starvation."

"Looks like your mystery has been solved, Rias." Akeno pointed out.

"Indeed, but to think it was a ghoul simply trying to survive. I feel bad that I tried to hunt you down now." She said, looking sad.

"Do not worry, you couldn't defeat me anyway." I said and shrugged it off, she then crossed her arms and pouted.

"Anyway Shiro-kun, now that we know how strong you are I think it's time you started your devil job."

"Devil job? Like making shady deals in exchange for souls or something?"

"No no no, we don't do anything like that anymore. That's outdated you know? Since you reincarnated only a few minutes ago you'll have to start out like everyone else did. You will have to pass out fliers to people. This is usually the job of a familiar but since you don't have one yet you'll have to do it yourself." She said with a smile.

"Well, that's fine I guess. I have nothing to do anyway."

"Excellent! You can begin today if you'd like."

"Sure thing. I'll get started right away." I then took the fliers in her hand and headed for the door.

"Also Shiro, I'll ask my brother if we can find a way to get you food without having to have you hunt all the time."

"I see, thank you Rias. I don't particularly like killing innocent people." I then waved goodbye and headed out to pass out fliers.

(Park. Shiro POV)

"Finally, done passing out fliers." I spoke out loud as I walked through park.

**[I'm surprised you told them as much as you did, Shi-chan. Though you didn't mention me, it made me sad you know?]**

'I'm not even going to argue with you anymore about what to call me. As for why I told them, they would get suspicious if all I ate was meat, also I'm pretty sure Koneko would be able to tell that it's human. I'd rather not have to bail myself out of that problem and would rather tell them up front.

**[Princess Gremory's offer to have her brother get you food without having to hunt down people seemed pretty nice as well.]**

'Agreed. You both know how I don't enjoy hunting down innocent humans. But I won't stop myself from slaughtering any criminals or thugs.'

**[Ufufu, that's good. I always love the look on your face when you torture someone.]**

'Rize, you're still weird.'

I then looked over to the fountain where I had my date yesterday.

'To think I ate my first girlfriend because she wanted to kill me. What a sad and disgusting person I am.'

**[You're not disgusting, though you are a sad soul, partner. She tried to kill you, she deserved it. As for eating her, you have to eat other people to survive, and from what you've thought over the last day I'd say you enjoy supernatural beings over humans. Not to mention, you gain power from eating and if you ate supernatural beings your power would continue to grow.]**

**[As you were before you turned into a devil, you were around 60% of my original power in Balance Breaker, and in Juggernaut you exceeded my original power two-fold. Now you're a devil, and your demonic reserves are vast. Your body has also gotten a bit stronger and more durable. If you were to devour any upper-class supernatural creatures you might be able to reach Dragon-god level.]**

'You make a good point Ddraig. Speaking of Balance Breaker, how long can I last now that I've become a devil?'

**[I'd say you could last around a year in Balance Breaker before exhausting yourself. As for Juggernaut Drive, with your Ghoul power and your newly acquired Demonic power fueling it instead your life force, you might be able to last for about a month before it started to consume your life. I've said it before and I'll say again, you are the most power wielder I've ever had. The white one was already below us when you fought him, he couldn't even touch us now.]**

'A year in Balance Breaker and a month in Juggernaut, not bad. As for Vali, I'm certain he's managed to get even stronger now. Maybe he even perfected that Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive he was talking about. Perhaps we'll have a good fight next time.'

**[Could you two stop talking about fighting? All this talk about Balancejuggerbreaking is stupid. Why can't we just eat until we explode Shi-chan? It's so much better than fighting.]**

'You're no better than us Rize, talking about eating all the time. You'll get fat y'know? Anyway, at least I won't have to pass out anym-! Whoa!'

I jumped out of the way of a light spear just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the head, again.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is your master around, or are you a stray?" I looked up and saw a middle-aged looking man with short black hair, a violet trench coat, black pants and shoes and a black fedora.

'Master? Does he mean Rias?' I thought.

"Since you haven't replied by now I'll assume you're a stray. How unfortunate for you that our paths should have crossed."

He then summoned around a dozen light spears and hurled them at me. The ones that would have missed slammed into the ground and shot up dirt, hiding me behind the cloud of dust. The smirk on his face then disappeared and turned into shock as the cloud died down and he could finally see me, holding the light spear in my hand.

_(Shatter) _

With a flick of my wrist I shattered the light spear in my hand.

"What?! How did a devil hold a light spear AND HOW DID A STRAY MANAGE TO AVOID ALL MY SPEARS?!

With a burst of speed I slammed my fist into the fallen's head and sent him falling to the ground.

"Such low-level techniques could not hope to touch me, Fallen-san."

He then got up, looking furious. Then a smirk appeared on his face. I turned and was met with a spear in my abdomen.

_(Stab)_

"What? When? How?" I stuttered as I found myself with a hole in my stomach. There was no pain as I have felt worse before, but a hole nonetheless.

"It would seem that in your monologue you didn't pay attention to your surroundings, devil scum." Said a female voice from behind me.

"Good timing Mittelt. He is stronger than he looks."

"I can't believe you would let this devil scum touch you, Dohnaseek."

The now named Dohnaseek got up and went with his fallen partner.

"True enough, however that punch he sent me was raw power. It had no traces of demonic energy, if you hadn't shown up I might have died."

A red magic circle then appeared. Rias and Akeno stepped out and looked over at me, still with a hole in my stomach.

"More devils? Are you perhaps his master?" Dohnaseek asked, looking at Rias.

"That I am. My name is Rias Gremory, fallen angel-san."

"A Gremory servant? You should keep a better eye on your servants then, Ms. Gremory. I found him whilst I was searching for a companion of ours who went missing, and I assumed he was a stray."

"I see, well you should know he is not a stray and he is mine. You'd do best to not touch him again, or I will kill you myself."

"Indeed. Well, we shall be off. My name is Dohnaseek, and this is Mittelt. I hope our paths never cross again, Ms. Gremory."

Dohnaseek and Mittelt then flew off to look for their missing companion. Was it Yuuma-chan they were looking for? Well, they found her, digesting, hahaha.

Akeno and Rias then turned to me and they both went wide-eyed as they saw the hole in my abdomen.

""Are you okay, Shiro?"" The both asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not!" Rias spoke up. "You have a hole in your stomach! Here, let's go back to your house. I'll heal you."

"No, its fi-" I was interrupted.

"No. I'm taking you back to heal you. Let's go. Akeno I'll see you tomorrow in the clubroom." She then summoned a teleportation magic circle and dragged me into it.

"Ufufu, taking Shiro to bed already Buchou? I'm jealous, ufufu." She giggled

Rias blushed slightly as we teleported away.

(Home. Shiro POV)

We stumbled out of the magic circle and into my room. Damn these teleportation circles are sure useful.

"I'm fine, Rias. Really. I'm a ghoul, I can regenerate myself easily. Here, watch." I said as I tried to heal myself.

Nothing happened. She looked at me incredulously.

'Rize, what's happening?' I asked inwardly.

**[It would seem that your body is still adjusting to being a devil and you won't be able to regenerate for a few more hours.]**

'I see.'

"Ah. I see. It would seem that my transformation into a devil stunted my ability to regenerate. Though I still don't feel any pain from the wound."

"You can't feel anything? Not even a burning sensation? You sure are a weird one Shiro. Now here, lay down and I'll get to healing you." She said as she started to undress. Oh right, she sleeps naked.

"Fine." I said and I started to crawl into bed.

"Get naked first, Shiro." WHAT?!

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I shouted

"Healing magic only works if I embrace you in the nude. Therefore, you must be naked." That makes zero sense.

"Ah... okay then." I then slipped off my clothes and jumped in the bed fast enough so she could see my... member. She then climbed in with me and smashed my head between her breasts as a red aura surrounded us.

(Rias POV)

"Goodnight, Shiro." I said as I hugged Shiro's head.

"Night Rias." He said as he nodded off.

I then let my aura surround us and it began healing his wound. How is it possible that he can't feel anything from such a huge wound?

Shiro then turned to face my breasts as he slept. His nose brushing up against my nipple.

"Iyaan!" I let out a small moan, oops. I hope he doesn't wake up. He did seem embarrassed being in bed with me naked, good thing he doesn't know that healing magic doesn't really require us to be naked ufufufu. He even tried to get in bed fast enough to make sure I couldn't see his manhood, but unlucky for him I did. It was so large... I don't think Riser is even that big.

'It looks like I found myself a strong, adorable servant, I'm so happy.' I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. 8000 words, not too bad. Appreciate and criticism you might have, Flames will be funny to read aswell.<p>

As for Asia, I'll take suggestions on what to do. I was thinking about bringing her in later as with Raynare dead already there won't be much of a plot with the usual events in canon.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and feedback. It's much appreciated. Now to answer your questions, and comment on some reviews.

_** BirnaBerry: I'll try to add more descriptions of surroundings and what not. It's true it is tedious, but anything to improve the stories quality.**_

_** Mas2009: I realized that a couple of hours after I posted the story, I may rewrite the chapter later but for now I'm not too concerned. As for the protection reason though, it might be boring but it is a good reason as I plan to have some of the higher CCG members still active and hunting any remaining ghouls.**_

_** lioncousin: Most ghouls are eliminated, as well as most of CCG. I won't say which in particular as I plan to have a CCGvsKaneki arc later on. As for Touka, I'm undecided. Her being killed would drive Kaneki to protect his friends more, and she being still alive would cause Kaneki to maybe be more like his old self and less twisted, as well as another potential harem member. I'll take any suggestions you may have seriously.**_

_** bamafelix: Did it seem familiar? And here I thought I masked it so well... I'm a failure as a writer :(**_

_** Plz: Interesting suggestion, making Akeno main girl. It would certainly make sense as they both are sadists, however Kaneki is much more disturbing than Akeno. As for not having Rias at all, I think I'll keep her in but have her as 3rd, maybe 4th. She will not be main.**_

As for the concerns about Rias being stupid/crazy/irrational about trying to reincarnate Shiro, I hope this chapter answers any questions or relaxes those of you were angry.

Also, I did plan to make Kaneki overpowered but some of the villains later on will be about as strong as he his, so it won't be all Kaneki domination.

And lastly, Kaneki met Vali about a year after he awakened Ddraig. He did vigorous training with Ddraig and Rize to get stronger, as well as his deal with Ddraig. Vali wasn't too impressed with him as he assumed he was just a regular human and tried to kill Kaneki, but when he found out he was a ghoul he became more interested. Vali, underestimating Kaneki's true powers with Boosted Gear, attacked him and found himself outmatched in normal balance breaker. Without Empireo perfected, he couldn't fight with the amount of power he will against Fenrir. And since Kaneki has his Kagune, Kakuja, and he can use his ghoul power to fuel Juggernaut (I'll elaborate more later) he managed to beat Vali. I have no plans to make Vali a bitch compared to Kaneki, he will get stronger.

Now, on to the 2nd chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'Thinking'

**[Beings of Power Speaking]**

**(Beings of Power Thinking)**

* * *

><p>(Morning. Shiro POV)<p>

"What the fuck is that light...?" I grumbled out as I turned over in bed.

"Someone turn it off..." I tried to go back to sleep.

Nothing happened. I then got up and looked around.

'Oh, Rias isn't here. She must have left early, probably something club related.' I thought as I looked around the room. I got up and noticed a note laying on my desk next to my stack of books I bought from the library a few days ago.

"'Good morning Shiro, we received a report of a stray devil in the area and this is a good chance to show you how devil's fight. Come to the clubroom after school. Rias'"

'Ah, good, a fight. Now I have something to look forward too.' I thought as I put the note to the side. Looking up at the clock I noticed something strange. It was already 10:00 AM.

'Good grief... I'm late. Too late to go to class now, I guess I'll just go to the clubroom then. It's not like those high school teachers could teach me anything anyway.' I thought as I made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>(Clubroom Shiro POV)<p>

'This place really is creepy...' I thought as I walked through the halls of the old school building. I then passed a door with chains and caution tape with DO NOT ENTER written on the doorway. Okay that's makes this place ten times more creepy. What the hell do they have in there? Eh whatever... nothing can really scare me now.

"Anyone here!?" I called out as I walked through the door.

"Ah Shiro, where have you been? I didn't see you at school this morning." Rias said from behind her desk, putting down a bunch of papers.

"I overslept, sorry. It's alright though, it's not like that stupid math teacher could teach me anything I don't already know."

"Well regardless, you should still go to class. It reflects badly on our club if you ditch classes." She retorted. Isn't she ditching class?

"What about you then? Why aren't you in class?" I asked.

"I, unlike you, have a legitimate excuse. I can excuse myself whenever I'd like from class under the excuse that I have club business. The teacher's don't mind as I have perfect grades."

"That's handy. Maybe I should start a club so I can get out of class..." I trailed off.

"No, you are part of my club and my peerage, so you must stay here in the ORC." How possessive... wait speaking of peerage.

"Speaking of peerage, why did you pick me as your newest member? I would have thought that you would have been angry at me for killing civilians in your territory and eating them. There aren't too many sane people who would be bold enough to approach a ghoul while their eating, let alone try to convince them to become a devil. Additionally, I thought you might have been scared of me, at the least, when you saw me torture "Yuuma" and kill her."

"Yes, it is true that I wasn't too happy about you killing humans in my territory. However, the were all in fact criminals that hadn't been caught yet. As for why I was willing to approach you, it's because of what you did for the girl who almost got raped. It was clear to me that you attacked and killed Amano Yuuma because she attacked you. A cold-blooded killer with no affection for humans would not have saved the girl from being violated, like you did." I see.

"I guess that makes sense, but that doesn't explain why you weren't grossed out that I was eating them."

"That's an easy one too. It's because that was your only way to survive. Ghouls, unlike other supernatural beings, can only survive off of humans. Without them, you would starve. I accepted this because you only killed one or two humans every month, plus they were criminals. You didn't just simply hunt humans like crazy. You killed them and ate them because you had to."

"Well, I can't deny that what you're saying isn't true. I don't enjoy killing humans as I used to be one, innocent humans that is. I have no qualms with killing people who mean myself, or my friends harm." I stated.

"And it's the same for myself, I would not sit by either as any of my family members were attacked, I would kill them as well." So she does get it.

"Well, enough about killing. What's this about a stray devil?"

"Ah yes. I'll explain that once the others get here. I'll also have to explain the situation with Fallen Angels and Angels as well, since you seem to be a magnet for Fallen. Now that you're a devil, I can't have another war erupting you know?"

"Very well, I'm going to get some shut-eye then. Sorry to bother your work with stupid questions. Wake me when the others get here."

"Of course, Shiro. Have a good rest." She said as she went back to whatever it was she was doing.

* * *

><p>(After School. Shiro POV)<p>

"Shiro, wake up. Koneko and Akeno are here, Kiba is on his way." Rias said.

I groaned and got up from the couch, this is the most comfortable couch I've ever sat on.

"Ara ara, hello Shiro-kun."

"Ah, hello Akeno... Koneko." I said, as I stretched.

"Hello." Still not much of a talker is she...

_(Knock)_

_(Knock)_

"I'm here." Kiba called out from the other side of the door.

"Good, everyone's here. Now Shiro, do you know what the Great War is?" Rias asked.

"I have an idea, its the war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devil's correct?"

"Correct. Thousands of years ago, The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. After the deaths of the Four Great Satans the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either."

"I see, so the Maou died? That must have been devastating."

"It was. However, 4 young but very powerful devils were chosen to assume the roles of Maou in place or the originals."

"Interesting. Well, I guess I'll have to be sure not to spark a war... war doesn't solve a single thing." I said bitterly. I know the feeling of having many of your own die needlessly.

"Moving on, as you know since the Yondai Maou and Satan-sama had died, there was no way for us to create more devils. However, Ajuka Beelzebub, the new Beelzebub, used his incredible gift of intelligence to create what is called the Evil Piece System. This system allows us to reincarnate humans, even other supernatural species, into devils." So that's how I was reincarnated.

"Using these evil pieces, the reincarnated devils become bound to their master until they become a high-class devil and become independant. This can be acheived through 3 different ways. The first, being the fastest, is through military success and assisting in bringing down members, even leaders, of the Fallen Angels or Angels. Second, and probably the slowest, is through devil contracts. Doing devil jobs and getting good remarks. This is generally a slow process but dealing with a world leader can add even more points, making it easier to ascend to high-class. The last, and most common, is through the Rating Games."

"Rating game?" I asked.

"The Rating Game was a system designed to test the skills of masters and their servants. It started off a simple quarrels about who was stronger than who, but eventually become a hugely popular game with a ranking system. This gives servants, and masters, the opportunity to show off their power and gain public esteem. This is by far the best method to raise one's ranking."

"Interesting, have you ever participated in a rating game?"

"Buchou can't participate yet, because she isn't of age." Kiba said.

"Correct, I am not yet of age so I can not officially begin participating. However, I plan to become the top-ranked rating game player!" She said, with determination. A good goal.

"Now that you have a background on the Great War, and on the evil pieces, I will explain Stray Devils. Stray Devils are devils who have abandoned their masters, by either killing or running away from them, and have become independent illegally. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat should their powers go beyond their control. Therefore, they are taken very seriously and are killed on the spot."

"We received a report that a stray devil has escaped to a warehouse nearby, and since this is Buchou's territory Bael-sama has asked for her to eliminate it tonight." Akeno said

"Indeed, we will go to hunt for the stray tonight, since he/she seems to like to lure humans and kill them at night. It is then that we will show you how devil's fight using the evil pieces."

"I see, very well then. Well, I'm going to go for a walk around school, I'll be back in time to head out with you guys." I said as I got up from the couch.

"Very well, I'll see you later then, Shiro." Rais said as she waved at me.

"Bye." I need to get Koneko to talk more...

"Enjoy your walk, Shiro-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

"Ara, see you tonight Shiro." Akeno said with her usual sweet smile.

"Later." I said and waved goodbye as I walked out the door.

'Tonight will be interesting, certainly.' I thought to myself as I made my way out of the old school building. Yep, still creepy.

**[Ufufu, are you going to torture the stray? I would love to watch, ufufu.]**

'Maybe.' I said as I started my walk.

* * *

><p>(Midnight. Shiro POV)<p>

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness.

There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building up ahead.

It's one of the devil's traits to have a clear view at night. How handy.

Most would be creeped out by this place, an abandoned warehouse. Most of the windows are broken, shattered glass everywhere. Empty boxes litter the floor in the back. It's not a nice place, but nowhere near the level of the hobby room.

"...Smell of Blood." Koneko-chan says as she covers her nose with her uniform.

"Smells absolutely _delectable._" I said as I inhaled through my nose.

"Shiro, I want you to just watch the fight so you can see what a devils' fight is like. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have." Rias said as she walked forward.

"Traits?"

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" as a basis for their Servant Devils. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers."

"I see." I said. That was unexpected, I would have thought they would use a devil game, or something, as a basis for their servants, not a human game.

"Enemy." Kiba points out as a low voice is heard through the building.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias said.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

No, that's not quite right. Ah, I see. It's a monster.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body, and colour the walls red just like your hair!" Will they be able to handle this thing? Maybe I should do something.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Ah, Kiba's going.

"Yes!" He shouts as he sprints forward. Not bad, he's pretty fast.

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

Kiba's speed increases again. Vaizor tries to stab Kiba with his spear, but it's too slow to even touch him.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Rias finishes as Kiba drew a European sword.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The monster screams as both of its arms are cut from its torso.

'Wait, what's that under its legs? Oh! Its Koneko-chan. What's she doing under there? Will she be okay?'

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

_(Stomp!)_

It smashes down on Koneko-chan, but it's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stop completely.

Koneko-chan then begins to lift up Vaizor's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil of that calibre to stomp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias says as Koneko completely picks up the monster.

"…Fly."

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach sharply.

_(Bang!) _

Vaizor is then thrown backwards. Damn, Koneko is pretty strong. A rook's strength is no joke.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster on the ground.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]." Unbeatable? No one's unbeatable...

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno-san says as she raises her hands upwards.

_(Flash)_

A lightning bolt crashes down from the sky and strikes Vaizor.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke rises from its body.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

It gets electrified again, it's almost dead. But even so, Akeno strikes it again.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolts looks cold, even though she's smiling. Is she enjoying it? She is laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias says.

'That's kinda hot...' I thought to myself.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." Ooh, sounds like me.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master."

After Akeno-san calms down, Rias nods her head and walks forward.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me."

"Very we-" She spoke but I interrupted her.

"Stop right there Rias." I said walking forward.

"Shiro? What's wrong?" She asked, looking slightly irritated that I stopped her from killing this thing.

"This thing has killed innocent humans right?" I asked, but sounded more like a statement.

"That's right." She said, looking confused.

"Then let me handle this." I said as my Kagune jetted out of my back and I cracked my index finger.

""""What is that?"""" They all asked, they must mean my Kagune. I'll have to explain Ghoul powers later.

"Scream! AhahaHAHAHAHAA!" I began to stab it repeatedly as I laughed uncontrollably.

"GAHHHAAHHHHHHH!" Vaizor screamed as I began my assault on its body.

"Ufufufu... ara ara." I heard giggling behind me.

After a few more stabs I threw Vaizor against the wall.

I then walked over to Vaizor.

"You can't sit in chairs with that monster body can you? Shame, I guess we'll have to do this with you not tied to a chair." I said.

I then used my Kagune to cut off her legs. One. At. A. Time.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Vaizor continued to scream as I cut off its legs.

It's body went limp, is it dead yet?

"..." It didn't say anything, however I could hear its jagged breathing.

"Looks like you're not dead yet. I wanted to play with you more, but I guess you're too weak to handle even this light torture. Oh well, time to die." I said as I cocked my arm back.

_**(Slam!)**_

I slammed my hand into its head, blowing it to pieces. Blood splattered against the ground as the wall shattered under the pressure of my punch.

"Sorry about that, but it doesn't sit well with me when innocents have die."

"Scary..."

"You're very frightening, Shiro-kun..."

"Ufufufu... I think I might be in love." Did I do something to attract her? Most would be horrified at what they just saw... well, she is a sadist.

"To think there was someone more sadistic than Akeno out there..." Rias said as she stared at the remains of Vaizor.

"Well, enough of that. You guys have nothing to worry about, I only do this to things I hate."

"But didn't you say that was light torture? What exactly would he heavy torture then?" Rias said, sounding slightly scared of what heavy torture would be.

"You don't want to know, Rias-chan."

"Well, enough of that. By the way Rias-chan, I was wondering. What piece am I?"

"Ah right. You, Shiro, are a pawn." Oh, I see. So that's why she gave me eight pieces... I must have used all her pawns.

"I see. So I'm a foot soldier, basically. Well, that's fine. Do pawns have any special abilities?" I asked.

"Yes, Pawns possess the ability 'Promotion'. They can promote any piece besides the King, even Queen." So just like real chess.

"I see. Well, that's definately useful. How exactly would I promote then?"

"A pawn can promote when he/she enters enemy territory. Enemy territory is determined by the King. Once inside enemy territory, a pawn can request the kings permission to promote."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Well, that concludes my lecture. We have eliminated Vaizor, so Bael-sama will be happy. Remember all this Shiro, you will need this information for when we start Rating Games."

"Of course. So are we done for tonight?"

"Yes, we have completed our mission. You may all go home."

""""Yes!"""" We all replied as we all walked off. I couldn't help but notice Akeno glance at me with a blush on her face. Oh dear.

* * *

><p>(Next Day. On the way to school. Shiro POV)<p>

'A pawn huh.' I thought as I walked to school.

'I suppose it's not too bad.'

**[You were already strong to begin with, partner. But now with this 'Promotion' thing, you can now promote to those other pieces. If they are truly as potent in you as they were the others then you will get much stronger. We are now another step closer to Dragon-god level HAHA!] **

'Is that all you are obsessed with, Ddraig?'

**[Yes. I am the Red Dragon Emperor! King of Domination! Together, we will beat down Great Red and become the Red Dragon God Emperor!]**

'Red Dragon God Emperor? It does sound nice. But defeating Great Red? We're nowhere near that level yet...'

**[If anyone can get us there, its you partner.]**

'You have that high of an expectation for me, huh Ddraig? Very well, together we will become the Red Dragon God Emperor!' I shouted inwardly.

**[Would you two battle maniacs please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep. I was up all night fantisizing about Shiro when he was torturing that disgusting stray creature~.] **

'You get off to thinking about me torturing people? Weirdo.'

**[Ufufufu don't be like that Shi-chan. Now, be quiet.] **

'Yes, yes. Goodnight Rize.' I thought.

"Hawaau!" a voice called out from behind me, I also heard something fall.

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…A-Are you okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." Her Japanease is slightly... off? She must be foreign.

Judging from her voice, she is young. I take her hand to lit her up. Her viel then falls off her face.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down on to her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. I look down and I make eye contact with her. She has beautiful green eyes. She is definitely foreign.

"T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you too, um..."

"Oh, my name is Asia. Asia Argento!"

* * *

><p>And done. This chapter was shorter than the last one, about half as long.<p>

I hope my explanations about any confusions were adequate.

Comments and Reviews are appreciated as always. Flames are enjoyable as well.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for all the PM's and reviews. This chapter will be very short as it is only intended to open up the door for later events/arcs.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>"Speaking"<strong>

**'Thinking'**

**[Beings of Power Speaking]**

**(Beings of Power Thinking)**

_"'Book text.'"_  
><span>

* * *

><p><span>(On the way to school. Shiro POV)<span>

"My name is Asia! Asia Argento!"

"Well, Asia, it's nice to meet you. You said you were here for the church correct?"

"That's right, but I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks rather sad.

So she can't speak Japanese well, though I suppose the reason she can speak with me is because I'm a devil, according to Rias.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique abilities you obtain is called "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides your most familiar, you will hear it in your most familiar language." Well, it's just like she said.

"I think I might know where the Church is." I'm pretty sure I saw an old Church on the outer part of town...

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She smiles with tears flowing, god dammit she's cute.

Well, since I can't leave her here I suppose I'll escort her to the church. Guess I'm gonna be late to school again, not that I care really, ha.

On our way there, we just so happened to go through the park. Why do I keep coming back to this place?

"Uwaaaaaah!" A boy cried.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" His mother asked. Ah, so he fell. Well whatever, he has his mom, he'll be fine. But suddenly, Asia walks towards the boy. So like any rational person escorting someone, I followed her. I can't just ditch her can I?

**[Well...]**

Can it, Dragon.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." She pats the boy's head gently. He probably can't understand her, but she has a very kind expression, so I guess he won't be afraid. She then placed her palm where the boy injured himself.

A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. Oh, is she an Angel maybe? No... I don't smell anything supernatural about her, she's plain human. Must be a sacred gear then.

When I look again, the kids injury is gone. So it's a healing sacred gear? Not bad.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." Asia pats the kid's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The boy expresses his gratitude while walking away.

"He says thank you, big sister." She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"So your power..."

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling.

"I know it's a bit weird, but I'm glad I have it!" She proclaimed.

"Trust me, it's not weird Asia-chan. I have one too." She seemed surprised.

"Really? This is my first time meeting someone else with a power given by God, surely this is his will!" She shouts, what the hell with these church people and God.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached the old Church after walking for a few minutes. Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember. I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

"Yes, this is it, I'm so glad." She sighs in relief. So this was the right place... well of course it is, it's the only church around.

"Well I must be going Asia-chan. I'm going to be late for school." I said as I started walking away.

"Please wait!" I stopped.

"I would like to make you some tea as thanks for bringing me here—"

"I'm sorry Asia-chan, but I'm in a rush."

"…But that's…" She seems troubled.

"Maybe next time Asia. My name is Shiro. So please, call me Shiro. I promise we'll have tea later sometime."

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"Yes! Shiro-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I have a feeling we'll meet again.

* * *

><p>(School. Shiro POV.)<p>

_(Slap!)_

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Rias in the club room. Rias' expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me.

"To us Devils, the Church is enemy territory. Just stepping near one can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a light spear."

Is she serious? There's no way any grunt Angel could beat me. I don't think even the Seraph could beat me, maybe God could though.

"Do not get involved with those from the Church. Especially the exorcists, they are our biggest threat." She looks even more serious, Jeez calm down.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

"Actually Rias, I do know how serious it is. Tell me, do you know what it's like to feel nothing? To become nothing?" I asked coldly.

She seemed surprised, I guess she wasn't expecting that..

"What do you mean?" She asked, now looking more concerned.

"It's none of your business, or any of yours." I said to the rest of the club members standing behind the door, listening to our conversation.

"Ara, how long have you known we were there Shiro-kun?" Akeno asked, smiling like usual.

"For a while now. Is that all? It is isn't it? Well, I'm going home, I'm not in the mood for this." I said coldly as I started to walk toward's the door.

Rias then grabbed my hand as I was walking out.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated, and I said something insensitive. Just realize Shiro, I'm trying to keep you safe."

"I guess." I said, she leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"I'm not sure what you meant by feeling nothing and being nothing, but if you ever want to talk about it I'm always there to listen, okay?" She said, that's rather comforting. But I'm not ready to talk about my past with them just yet.

"I'll listen to you aswell, Shiro-kun. I can't have a cutie such as yourself being down all the time, can I?" Akeno also whispered into my other ear. Did she just call me cute?

"Maybe next time, I'm not ready to talk about my past. Now, I'm out. Call me if you need anything important." I said as I walked out the door to go home.

* * *

><p>(On the way home. Shiro POV)<p>

'My first fight with my master, was I too harsh?' I thought inwardly.

**[Possibly, she was only concerned for you after all. She seems to value you over the other members in the group.]**

'I doubt that Ddraig. I'm the newest after all. Well, I suppose I should apologize later.'

I continued down the street towards my house.

Suddenly, I felt a massive presence. And it's coming right for me!

I ran into a nearby alley and entered a battle stance.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

"Ken." said a voice from behind me. How does this person know my name?!

I spun around and my eyes landed on my would-be enemy. Standing behind me was a handsome young man with silver hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a black jacket over a green undershirt, black pants, and black boots.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kaneki?"

"So it's you Vali. Are you here for a fight?" I asked, that's usually the reason he visits me, not that he has in a while.

"Not this time, Kaneki. I'm here to give you a warning." What?

"A warning? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. Recently I joined a terrorist organization, known as Khaos Brigade."

"So you're a terrorist? Why?" I asked. What the hell with this guy?!

"I joined because I was promised strong enemies to fight. I lead a group in it called the Vali Team," How generic... "But that's not why I am here. The Brigade has many factions. The Old-Maou Faction, led by the descendants of the old Maou's, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan. As a new devil, I take it you know who they are?"

"Yes, I know the old-Maou."

"Along with the Old-Maou faction, there is the Magician Faction also known as Nilrem. They are a group of magicians expelled by the Magicians Council."

"However, you do not have to worry about these factions, yet. I am here to warn you about the Hero Faction, a group of humans who are descendants of legendary hero's like Hercules, Cao Mendge, and Johann Faust, among others."

"Well, that's dandy. What do they have to do with me?"

"As of recently, they have been gathering human's with special talent and sacred gears. I'm telling you this because I heard a rumor that a group of human's recently joined the Hero Faction, and from what my sources tell me, they are _Ghoul Hunters._" My eyes widened.

"Ghoul Hunters? Is it the CCG? Who among those bastards are still alive?!" I spewed out questions.

"Silence, Ken. I do not know much, but if the rumors are true then you'd best watch out. From what you've told me about Ghoul Hunters, they are weak compared to us and would lose almost instantly, even the high-ranking members. However, if that bastard Cao Cao has recruited them then its possible they may be stronger than originally thought." He said.

"God damnit, I knew they were out there but for them to join this terrorist group of yours..."

"One more thing, Ken. Apparently one of the hunters that Cao Cao recruited possess a powerful sacred gear. _Longinus_ powerful. I do not know which gear he possesses, but I suggest you watch your back even closer now." Vali said, as he turned to fly away.

"Wait, Vali. I have one last question." He turned back to me.

"Why would you tell me this? Me, who is your mortal enemy?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It is because you are the strongest Sekiryuutei. I, as the strongest Hakuryuukou, would easily eliminate the majority of Boosted Gear possessors. However, you are different. You are strong and smart." I didn't know he thought of me like this...

"Because you are strong, smart, and powerful enough to beat myself, I do not want you to die. You know what my ultimate goal is, correct? To be the strongest existence, to defeat Great Red. You are one of the obstacles I must over come on my way to the top. Therefore, I will be the one to defeat you, you are my current goal, and the one I must surpass. If anyone is going to defeat you, it will be me. Not some weak Ghoul Hunter."

"Hah, as crazy as always. Very well, Vali. I thank you for the warning, I will certainly keep my eyes out. As for our rematch, I'm ready when you are."

"Soon, Ken, soon. I have almost finished my Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, once I finish we will have our rematch. Now, farewell." He said as he flew away.

**[This isn't good Shi-chan. If there really is an investigator out there with a Longinus, we must be prepared.] **

'I know, Rize. It looks like it's time to train and get even stronger.' I said as I left the alley and continued toward my house again.

... A ghoul hunter with a longinus... is it you, Akira?

* * *

><p>(Home. Shiro POV)<p>

"Sigh..." I sighed heavily as I entered through my door.

"Long day... a nun, then a fight, and now this... my life sure did get livelier." I said as I walked upstairs to my room.

I walked into my room.

"Ddraig, scan the area. Is there anyone nearby?"

**[No, partner. I only sense very faint human aura's in the houses nearby. What are you going to do?]**

"Remember that book I found in that Wizard's tomb a couple of years ago?"

**[You mean that thing you read about in a book and decided to try to find? Yeah, I remember it. Why?] **

"Well, I think it's time I finally read it. It radiates a very dark energy, and it's a Wizard's tome... perhaps there's some spells in there that can help me defend myself. I'm not very good in magic anyway, so what better way to learn than from a Wizard's book?"

**[I see. Well, be careful. Random books in Wizard tombs aren't something sane people mess with.]**

**[But Shi-tan isn't sane, is he? Fufufu. I've been interested about what's in that book as well.]**

"See? Rize agrees.'

**[I don't think she is the voice of reason, partner...] **

**[Hush, Ddraig-chan. Shi-chan knows what he's doing.] **

**[Very well. Do as you like, not that I can stop you anyway. Stupid gear.] **

I then went to the closet and opened it up. There's nothing on the inside that would be apparent to a human, but most supernatural creatures would be wary to come in here. It is dark and slightly creepy looking, but that isn't why. The book I keep in here radiates a dark energy, one that most would not want to be near. But I'm not most am I?

I extended my hand and pressed my fingernail against the white wall. I traced a pattern with my nail, and the wall opened up.

I proceeded to then take off the seals I placed on the book. Even with all these seals the energy coming from it is easily noticable. I hope the others don't feel this.

I finally unsealed the book, and an evil aura exploded from the book. Shit!

(School. Rias POV.)

"Was I too rough on Shiro, Akeno?"

"I don't think so Buchou, he needs to know that going near a Church is bad. I'm concerned though about what he said about feeling and being nothing... it reminded me of myself after _he _left. Though the negativity he expressed was far greater than mine."

"I noticed that as well. Well, we can ask him later. Now, do you want to go get some-" I was interrupted by a huge aura.

"What is that?!" Akeno shouted, slightly scared.

"I don't know! I've never felt anything this... this evil before!" I shouted, panicking. What is going on?!

(Underworld. Sirzechs POV.)

"Grayfia~!" I sung as I called to my wife as I ran down the hallway

"Sirzechs, please. You have paperwork to do, now go." She said.

"But Grayfia! Its soooo borrinnggg!"

"Need I remind you that you are the Maou?"

"But-!"

_**(DOOON!) **_

"What the-?!" I shouted. Suddenly I felt an overpowering, evil aura.

"Sirzechs, this is..."

"I know..." I said grimly.

Suddenly, as quick as it came, the aura was gone.

"Grayfia, gather the other Maou. I'm sure they felt it too. No doubt Michael and Azazel, as well as the leader's of the other factions felt it as well. If it's what I think it is, then we may have a huge problem."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said as she teleported away to gather Ajuka, Serafall, and Falbium.

'I don't know who you are or how you managed to obtain the book, but may Satan help you, whoever you are.'

* * *

><p>(Closet. Shiro POV)<p>

Using my demonic power, I managed to supress the aura to just my house. No doubt many supernatural entities felt that. Good thing there's no way to track the aura unless you're being affected by it.

I then opened up my pocket dimension, where I keep my weapons. A pocket dimension is more than just a storage unit, you can also house people in there. I use it as a training area for physical training now and then. When you create a pocket dimension, it takes on the appearance of your mindscape as well. The room is a large, empty room with a blood-red gate-like structure going around it, with a black and white checker-board patterned floor.

Walking over to the desk I keep in here, I placed the book on it and sat down.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said as I opened it to the first page.

_"'Congratulations, reader. You have discovered my book. I shall remain nameless until the end of the book, and you will not be able to see the name until you read every page.'"_

Interesting... it goes on to read:

_"This book is filled with magic secrets. Secrets that I have unlocked throughout my life. My style of magic has many names in my time. However, it is known to all by a more common name. This book details my magic style, the ultimate magic style...'"_

_**"'Black Magic.'"**_

* * *

><p>I told you it'd be a short chapter didn't I? 3.1k words.<p>

So, what you think? I decided to have the remaining CCG guys join Hero Faction. Why? Because Cao Cao would undoubtedly be interested in humans strong enough to combat ghouls.

As for why I gave Kaneki Black Magic, the opponent in this arc will be god class. And Black Magic will not be a raw power buff, it'll be like Kido Binding from Bleach.

Review and Comment. Flames too.

Kthxbai.


	4. Telos

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and comments.

I've had a couple people these last couple days PM me about the new chapter. Originally I wanted to have this chapter include the fight, but since it's taking longer than I had hoped (personal shit) I'll post part of it now.

I hope this chapter gets you hyped for the fight, and answers a few questions about Touka and the guys from Anteiku.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Noon.<p>

I skipped school today, as I'm not feeling too well, and I'm currently sitting on the park bench.

This Black Magic shit ain't no joke. After reading through quite a bit I've concluded that it's not really an offensive magic style, but rather more defensive. Although there are some spells that are offensive.

It's also really taxing on my body, whoever created that book was very powerful in terms of physical strength. And the spells themselves are very self-destructive, most of them require a sacrifice. For example, one of the spells requires me to give up my arm, but when you think about it that's not too big a deal since I can just regenerate and make a new arm.

The magic itself is also very, evil feeling in nature. It also looks evil. The aura I release when using is black, and it looks more like smoke than energy. I also hear a dark voice in my head when I use some of the spells, it's similar to when I used to hear Rize in my head when I was going crazy, only Rize is very docile compared to whatever this is.

I've also been thinking about Asia. I really like her, it feels similar to when I was around Touka-chan. I've also been thinking about taking her out of her situation with the Fallen Angels, after what ocurred late last night.

Last night I went on my first devil job, but when I got to the house I found the client nailed to a wall. A psychotic priest named Freed had killed the client before I got there, and as we were argueing Asia came out. It was then that she found out I was a devil, though she didn't seem to care much as she stated I was a kind devil. Freed then proceeded to laugh at her and attack her. He even tried to rape her in front of me... let's just say that he no longer has some of his limbs. It was as I was about to kill him that Buchou and the others showed up and dragged me off. I tried to take Asia with us but Buchou refused.

But how can I save Asia? If I, a devil, were to just bust into the church and take a nun from the Fallen Angels that could ignite a war, something I'm not too keen on doing.

Meh, I'll think of a plan later. I'll buy lunch and go home I guess.

When I got up from the bench, the colour gold appears to my eyes.

I'm familiar with this blond-haired girl. She also notices me and seems shocked.

"…Asia?"

"…Shiro-san?"

* * *

><p><span>(Later)<span>

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. She is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation.

Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

I offered my help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so I have been watching her the whole time…

I can't take this anymore.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"It's because you can't speak Japanese too well, Asia-chan. Don't be ashamed." I tried to console her.

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage a now saddened Asia.

We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it?

Wow...

"First take off the rapper Asia, like this." I showed her how to eat the hamburger.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

...What a strange reaction. She is seriously cute...

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!" She's staring intently at me eating.

"Well? Go ahead and try it Asia." I suggest.

"Y-Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger.

She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!" She says with eyes shining. What the hell does she normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. Is Church like that?

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Asia starts eating it deliciously. But why was she at that park?

She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from something.

When she saw me, she seemed relieved. I wanted to ask her but that might been a thoughtless question, but I should probably wait till she feels like telling me. I will help her any time.

Oh well, since she is enjoying eating her hamburger, I feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed.

Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"We will go and have some fun now."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the game centre." I suggest.

* * *

><p>We are currently at the game center.<p>

"Look Shiro-san! I got first place!" Asia shouts.

I'm watching her play a racing game. For a nun, she's surprisingly good at these games...

We then walk around, and she stops in front of a crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When I look inside, there's a doll of a popular game mascot. It originated in Japan, but it's popular worldwide. So that's why she knows what it is...

"Asia, do you like the doll?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you." I said and put money into the game.

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it."

I tried it two times... and failed. The third and fourth tries weren't much better either. Finally I managed to get it.

"HA! Stupid game!" I shouted in victory. The toy then dropped out and I handed it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia." She looks happy and holds the doll up to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Shiro-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time." She then shakes her head.

"No, this doll that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

Ah...

"Well, we haven't started our whole day yet Asia. We shall have fun the whole day, let's go!"

"Y-Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game center.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun Asia?"<p>

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

We are walking on the street while laughing.

It's already evening. Heh, I skipped school to avoid doing things but I ended up taking Asia around the entire day. Though, It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game center and other shops.

"Say Asia, you have a sacred gear right?" I ask, I'm pretty random with my questions sometimes.

"A-ah, yes..."

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear."

"Shiro-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all."

"Haha, yes. Though it's power isn't like yours. This can heal humans, animals, and even Devils like me right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes.

Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes.

She then got down and starts to cry. Good god I made her cry! WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo?!

Not knowing what to do I brought her to a bench and we sit.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church saw it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and an organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

She wipes her tears while laughing.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears.

Stupid God, letting this poor girl suffer.

I took her hand. I look her in the eyes.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a devil, but that doesn't matter. I won't take your life, and I certainly won't require a price. You can call me whenever you feel like it. Here, I'll give you my cell phone number."

"…Why?"

"Why? It's not why. You and I played for a hole day, we laughed together, and we talked together. You and I are friends. Even if I'm a devil and you're a nun, it doesn't matter to me. We are friends."

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"Absolutely not. We will be genuine friends, okay? We will talk when we want to, play when we want to, and I will also go shopping with you. Whether it's books or flowers, I'll go shopping with you anytime, alright?"

She puts her hands up to her mouth and starts crying again.

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

We then get up and I take her back to the church.

Suddenly, a bloodied figure comes out from an alley. ...Wait, I know this person.

"Nishiki?!"

"K-Kane...ki..." He stumbles towards me.

I grab him and Asia and we head to the club room.

* * *

><p>(Clubroom)<p>

With a flash of light Nishiki, Asia and I come stumbling into the clubroom. Looks like everyone's already here.

"Shiro? What's going on?!" Buchou asks me surprised.

"Buchou! Quickly, help me with him!" I shout and she gets up.

We set Nishiki on the couch, he's seriously fucked up.

After about 10 minutes of cleaning him up, he finally wakes back up.

"Kan..eki.." He tries to speak to me.

"What happened to you?! What's going on?"

"It's him... It's Akira! He found us... None of our attacks worked, he beat us... like we were... garbage... He's much stronger... than before! When I tried to stab him... it was redirected back at me. And when Touka tried to shoot him... I took the damage..."

Redirected? It can't be... can it?

"Kaneki... he took them... He took Touka and Hinami!"

"What?! Where are they?!"

"He told me... to come and tell you... to meet him. If you don't, he said he'd kill them on the spot. Somehow... he found out that you were alive..." He then hands me a piece of paper with a location written on it.

"Thank you, Nishiki. Rest now... I will deal with this bastard."

I got up.

"No Shiro-kun! I can't let you go! It's too dangerous!" Rias protested.

"Too dangerous?" I turned and looked at her, enraged.

"My friends are in danger. They are about to be killed by the same man who nearly killed me."

She looked at me shocked.

"I will not stand idly by while two of my friends are going to die. Not even you, my master, can stop me." I then turned and walked to the door.

"Do not follow me. It's way too dangerous for you guys." With that, I left the clubroom.

* * *

><p>(Outside of the location on the paper.)<p>

'We're here...' I spoke to Ddraig and Rize inwardly. We are currently outside of a large wearhouse. The place seems abandoned, similar to where we fought Vizor.

I'm now wearing my black hoodie, white pants, and black shoes.

"I haven't worn this in a while..." I then grabbed a mask from my pocket dimension.

**[Please be careful, Shi-chan. I don't want you to die.]**

**[Be careful, partner. If he possess what we think he does, then this fight will be very difficult.]**

'I know guys. The power to redirect an attack back to the attacker... and the ability to redirect an attack to someone else... there's only one gear that can do that.'

"Telos Karma..." I then donned my Jason mask and opened the door. I'm in for the toughest fight I've ever had...

* * *

><p>See? Just a short update so I don't keep you guys hanging much longer.<p>

I hope to have the fight up by Tuesday or Wednesday.

As for Telos Karma, it hasn't been revealed what it does, even though we're on Volume 18. But using its name, Ultimate Karma, I concluded that I'll have it redirect and attack at you/someone else. Karma.

Until next time.


	5. Gorgon

Well here it is, the big fight. I managed to get it out today rather than tomorrow.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments so far guys, it's appreciated.

Now to start the fight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I open the door and walk into the warehouse.<p>

It's dark, but thanks to my devil vision I can see rather clearly. The windows are all busted out, and there's blood along the walls and on the floor. The place itself is rather spacious, looks like whoever did this chose this place because of it's size.

Looking up on the cieling there's something hanging from the top. It looks like a... bird cage?

Inside the cage there's two people, no...

"Touka... Hinami..."

Currently inside the bird cage is Touka and Hinami. They are badly beaten, with blood dripping down from the cage.

"So it is you, Centipede."

-!

A man appears from my right. He's tall, with white hair like mine, only longer. He's wearing glasses, along with the usual ghoul investigator suit and tie, with a white overcoat.

"Arima!" I shout with disgust, of all the fucking people I had to fight...

"You surprise me, Centipede. No, Kaneki Ken. I was quite sure that I had killed you when I stabbed you with IXA, though it seems you survived. Tell me, how?"

He asked me.

"Why would I tell you how I survived?! What did you do to Touka and Hinami?!"

"What did I do? Nothing, of course. They did it to themselves. Bad Karma, wouldn't you say?"

"So it is true..." Shit

"Yes, it is true. I am now the wielder of the Telos Karma, a low-tier Longinus."

"How did you get that?! Surely you weren't born with it, as you certainly would have awakened it by now?"

"Correct. I was not born with this magnificent weapon. It was given to me, of course."

"I received it from my new leader, Cao Cao."

Vali was right... he is part of that terrorist group... fuck me.

"I see, so you have joined that terrorist organization. Khaos Brigade, was it? Tell me, why?"

"The reason is simple, Kaneki Ken. Let me ask you, why does CCG exist? What is it's purpose in this world?"

"To hunt ghoul's..."

"Correct. CCG exists to hunt down ghoul's. But imagine my surprise when I learned that there was more than Ghoul's out there, in this vast world? A world full of all kinds of supernatural beings, Wearwolves, Vampires, Angels, Devils, Gods, Dragons, and more."

"Get to the point!"

"CCG exists to huntdown supernatural beings who pose a threat to humans, and as such it would be imbecilic to only hunt ghoul's exclusively. So it was decided that CCG would also hunt down the other supernatural creatures out there. However, we were faced with a problem, the supernatural was far too vast and too powerful for us to combat. Humans fighting against Gods? It is impossible. It was then that a man introduced himself to us. A human by the name of Cao Cao, a descendant of Cao Mengde. He told us all about strange devices called Sacred Gears, that were created by the Biblical God to give humans a way to combat the supernatural. He then proceeded to tell us about Sacred Gears that could combat even gods, the Thirteen Longinus. After giving us all this information, he introduced an oppurtunity to us, an oppurtunity to join him and his "Hero Faction" and protect the human's. Naturally, the CCG higher-ups agreed immediately, as it is our duty to eliminate threats to human-kind. As a token of good will, he bestowed upon several of the Special Class Investigator's these "Longinus" Sacred Gears."

"So you received it from this Cao Cao lunatic..."

"Correct. Cao Cao gave me the low-tier longinus, Telos Karma. He also gave 2 other Longinus to us."

"I see. So CCG really has joined with Hero Faction."

"Naturally. It is our duty to protect human's from Supernatural Threats, and what better way than to align ourselves with an immensily powerful organization like Hero Faction?"

"Hmph, lunatics. But tell me, why are you still hunting me and my friends?!"

"Simple. When I stabbed you I was certain that I had killed the "One-eyed Centipede". However several months ago, shortly after we aligned with Hero Faction, I received word from Cao Cao that the Divine Dividing wielder, an ally of ours, had found his eternal rival, the Boosted Gear wielder. Normally I wouldn't be interested, but he then told me that the Boosted Gear wielder was a One-eyed Ghoul. With my interest picqued, I hunted down the only known One-eyed Ghoul's that were alive. However, after hunting all the possibilities down, I did not find any One-eyed Ghoul's with the Boosted Gear."

I see...

"It was then that I realized, that perhaps when you were laying on the ground near-death, that you had most likely awakened the Boosted Gear and the Welsh Dragon must have saved you. Under the assumption that the One-eyed Centipede was alive with the Boosted Gear, I began searching throughout Japan for you. After searching for some time I learned that there were recent killings in the area around Kuou, killings that had Ghoul written all ver them. After investigating myself, I finally found you. You were hiding here, in Kuou, under the new name "Shiro" and with a new life as a Devil."

"But what does that have to do with Hinami, Touka and Nishiki?!"

"It has everything to do with it. What better way to lure out the One-eyed Centipede, who is so very cautious, yet compassionate about his friends, than to use those very friends as bait? No matter how cautious you were, there was no way you would be able to resist not helping your dear friends."

This bastard...

"So you involved innocent people... all to get to me?!"

"Innocent? Naive. There are ghoul's. They have killed before and will kill again. They are far from innocent. Now enough talk, I thought I killed you before, but I was careless and didn't finish the job. This time, I won't repeat that mistake!"

He then jumped towards me.

He's much faster than before! He's been training to combat god's afterall... shit.

I barely manage to avoid his fist. Jumping back, I summon my Boosted Gear and face Arima.

"Prepare yourself, Arima. You who possess a low-tier longinus cannot hope to compete with my Boosted Gear, a mid-tier longinus!"

**[Boost!]**

Using all my strength, I push off the ground and go straight for his stomach.

SHIT!

Realizing my mistake I try to halt myself, but he uses the oppurtunity to his advantage and dashes forward. Taking the blow head-on, my fist slams into his stomach full-force.

_(SLAM!) _

"Kah!" I cough of blood from the attack, and fall to one knee.

How could I be so stupid as to charge in directly, when he wields Telos?

"Foolish. You knew I had Telos Karma but you jumped in without a second thought. Even if you possess a Mid-tier Longinus, if used correctly even a Low-tier can beat the most powerful Gears."

Regaining my bearings, I stand up and get back in my fighting stance.

**[Partner, I've never fought with a Telos wielder before. However, from what I've heard in the past a Telos wielder can redirect magic attacks at others, however he can not reflect it back to the attacker. I say we go Balance Breaker and annihilate him with magic!] **

'Really now? Alright Ddraig, I'll trust you! You've never let me down before!' I shout inwardly to Ddraig.

"I can't disagree with that, Arima. Since you can simply reflect physical attacks back at me, I'll just have to use magic attacks!"

'Lets do it, Ddraig! Balance Breaker!'

**[Right!] **

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

I summon my Scale-mail armor. I'm now covered in a Red-dragon Armor with Green Jewels along the body. Along the legs and arms there is now a black streak, connecting at the chest. Turns out it's like this because of my Ghoul Powers. Now that I'm in Balance Breaker, I can bypass the 10 second boost cooldown and double my powers however many times I wish.

"Then I shall bring out my weapon as well. Let's go, Ixa!" He then brings out that wretched quinque, Ixa.

**[Boostx10!]**

With my now enhanced speed, I close the distance between us instantly and appear behind Arima.

**[Explosion!] **

Releasing the stored energy, I create dozens of demonic bullets and fire them at Arima.

He then morphs Ixa into its defensive form and shields himself from the bullets, however there's too many. Breaking through his defense, several of my demonic bullets manage to hit him.

"Guh!" He grunts as several of my bullets hit his body. Good! Now I know how to damage him.

However, my boosted bullets don't even penetrate his skin! How strong is this asshole?! Though they do leave a few burns.

Shaking off the burns from the bullets, he disappears from my sight in a burst of speed no human should be capable of.

-!

I narrowly avoid getting impaled from behind by Ixa's lance form. I jump back, putting distance between us. I don't want that lance anywhere near me.

"Why do you retreat from me, Kaneki Ken?"

"Strategy of course! I simply need to keep my distance from you and wear you down with magical attacks."

"How naive. Distance only applies to two opponents who are evenly matched."

"However, you are not my equal. I am far above you, in terms experience, and in terms of weaponry."

"Observe, as I can touch your heart anytime I wish."

_(Poke)_

I feel a poking sensation. Looking down, I can see his Ixa touching the chest area of my scale-mail.

"H-How...?" I stutter. How is this guy so fast? How can a meer human be able to move faster than even Vali in Juggernaut...?

"Look closely, Kaneki Ken. This is the difference between you and I. Now please, stand still and let me finish what I could not before. Afterwards, I will kill those two hanging up there, and then kill that group of devils you now associate with."

This asshole...!

"I won't let you lay even a finger on Touka or Hinami! Let alone the club members!" I shout and jump backwards.

**[Boostx35!] **

Boosting my power even higher I conjure up a sphere of demonic energy, about the size of a car, and condense it down to a single bullet.

Using the rest of my demonic energy I enhance its speed and fire it directly at Arima's head.

"Shiro!" Suddenly a certain red-haired devil bursts through the door along with the club members, a now healed Nishiki, and Asia.

"WHAT?!" What are they doing here?!

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" I screamed to them as they all poured into the warehouse.

Smirking, Arima siezes the oppurtunity.

Turning to the side, he uses Telos Karma and redirects the bullet and sends it barreling towards the Asia, Nishiki, and the club members.

I try to redirect the bullet, but as he used Telos on it it's technically no longer my attack, god damnit!

"LOOK OUT!" I jet towards them.

Using my body I shield the members from the bullet.

_**(DOONNNN!) **_

The bullet strikes my back, and with a huge bang it blows the building sky high.

The energy is too great and blows apart my Scale-Mail. The building is also blown to pieces, as the bullet had enough power to shatter a very large mountain.

Hinami and Touka, who were hanging from the cieling in that cage thing, were flung off the cieling (as it no longer exists). The cage falls to the ground a couple hundred feet away, and breaks to pieces. Their unconscious bodies skid along the ground from the impact. Their in bad shape.

I'm not any better either. My Scale-Mail was blown apart, and my back is severely burned from the explosion. If I hadn't had the armor on I'd have probably died. I was thrown around hundred feet away from the group.

"Shiro!"

"Shiro-san!"

"Shiro-kun!"

"Kaneki!"

The club memers, Asia and Nishiki attempt to run towards me.

"Stop." Arima then appears in front of me, with Ixa pointed right at my head. Just like last time...

"You know, Kaneki Ken, that attack might have actually killed this human body of mine, had it hit me. Unfortunately for you though these disgusting devils, the human nun, and the ghoul I let free managed to come at the most oppurtune time, for me atleast."

"Get... away... kah!" I cough up blood.

"You love your companions dearly, do you not, Kaneki Ken?"

"What... are you... planning... bastard?!"

"I was simply thinking, to ensure that you stay dead this time... why not have you witness the deaths of all the people you hold dear? Without anyone, you would have no reason to live, correct? That is what you fear, is it not? Being alone."

"Gah!" I cough up more blood.

He then turns and points Ixa at... Asia?!

"You who are human, who has decided to associated herself with these disgusting creatures, shall die first."

He then disappears from our sight and appears in front of Asia.

_(Stab)_

He impales her... He impaled Asia... right through the stomach!

"ASIAA!" I scream as he yanks Ixa from out of her stomach.

"Shi...ro...san..." Asia falls backwards. Dead.

"No..." I mumble outwards, tears swelling in my eyes.

"I suppose I'll kill you next, ghoul."

Arima then turns to Nishiki and points Ixa at him. The rest of the group is too scared to move.

"Don't..."

"Die." He then thrusts Ixa towards Nishiki, who doesn't even bother to move.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIIIIIIIIIM!" I scream

A black aura then explodes outwards from my body. I have to use this!

Arima stops just as he's about to impale Nishiki. He turns to me with eyes widened.

"What the -?!"

**[Partner what are you doing?! Don't use that, it's too dangerous!] **

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE ELSE DIE!"

"Making an offering of my eye..."

I reach up to my right eye and yank it out of my skull and point it at Arima. Silhouettes of several other large eyes appear around me in a circle formation.

"I unleash a piercing light upon you!"

**[Kuro Mahou! Black Rites: GORGON!] **

My right eye then starts to glow. The silhouettes of several eyes with slitted pupils that appeared around me glow.

A black light then bursts forward from the circle formation of the eyes and slam into Arima.

"GGGAHHH!" Arima writhes in pain as Gorgon takes it's effect.

Slowly, his body starts to turn to stone.

"What did you do to me?!" He shouts, trying to prevent his body from being enveloped in stone.

"Gorgon. By using this ability, I sacrifice my right eye and it grants me an ability similar to Medusa from Greek Mythology, by looking into these eyes the target is petrified, and subsequently turned to stone."

-!

Realizing what's happening, Arima begins to violently stab at his now stone legs.

"It is futile, Arima Kishou. This is the effect of the cursed black magic, Gorgon. It is unavoidable, you will be turned to stone whether you like it or not. Though I sacrificed my eye..."

Ceasing his attempts to free himself, he looks up at me for the first time, without an emotionless expression. His face is plagued with an expression of sheer rage.

"To think you'd use something like this to stop me..."

"Yes, it was my only option. Your Telos Karma was strong... it definitely does not deserve to be classified as a low-tier Longinus. had I not used this cursed ability you would definitely have killed me. I was naive, thinking that because I had a mid-tier longinus that your low-tier would stand no chance..."

I then look at my gauntlet. I was foolish... and it came at the cost of Asia's life... damn it!

"Dying by the hands of the man I once was sure I erased. Damn you, and the rest of all those wretched ghoul's to hell. DAMN YOU, KANEKI KEN!"

Arima curses my name as his head is turned to stone.

Arima Kishou, the CCG's top Special Class Investigator, is dead.

My victory however, is bitter. Tears start falling from my eyes.

"…Asia"

She won't smile ever again.

* * *

><p>I turn towards the group and walk towards them slowly.<p>

Upon reaching them I kneel at Asia's side.

She passed away smiling.

I lost my strength. I just sat there looking at her face.

My tears won't stop.

Why? Why did this girl have to die?

She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured.

How come no one became her friend?

How come I was never by her side?

"I... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you... I'm sorry Asia!"

I begin to cry.

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

Buchou crouches down and wipes my tears with her fingers.

"If anything, it's our fault. Even though you told us to stay away, we still came. And because of us coming, you had to protect us... but he was too strong. She died because of us."

"No... it's my job to protect my friends... it's my fault she died. Now she's gone..."

She then hugs me gently.

"It's alright. Besides, you act like she's going to stay dead."

"Wha...?"

Buchou then stands up and takes something out of her pocket.

It's a chess piece. A bishop piece.

"That's..!"

"Correct. As you know, a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds her body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice.

The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Shiro, from now on, you'll protect her."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Shiro-san?"

I hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia."

"But first..." I turn to Hinami and Touka.

* * *

><p><span>(Next Day. Morning) <span>

**[WAKE THE FUCK UP PARTNER!] **

"GGAAAAHHHH!" I scream as I fall off my bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DDRAIG?!" Why did this asshole scream at me in the morning?

**[Don't "what the fuck" me. You told me to wake you up an hour early today so you'd actually go to school today.]**

... Oh right.

**[Silly Shi-chan.] **

**[Dumbass.] **

'Assholes...' I grumble inwardly.

I need to go to the clubroom today at all costs, even if I have to scratch my eyes out!

Yeah, eyes. My right eye grew back.

How?

I'm a fucking ghoul. Get wrecked, shitty black magic sacrifice. (I secretly didn't know it would regenerate... don't tell anyone)

I left the room after getting into my uniform.

* * *

><p>"Ara, so you came on time today."<p>

When I arrived in the club room, Buchou is the only one present.

School ain't started yet. I came early because I was told we were having a meeting.

She's currently sitting on the sofa drinking tea elegantly.

"Mornin'" I greeted, is it okay to talk casually to your devil master? Well it is now.

"Are your wounds okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Asia and my Ghoul powers. My eye regenerated as well, all according to plan."

"Oh? According to plan? If I recall you said you sacrificed your eye permenantly."

"Please, who do you think I am? I always know what I'm doing."

"Is that right? Ufufu, very well then Shiro-kun. But I still don't believe you." She said to me giggling.

"Anyway, I'm proud of you Shiro. To take on the Telos Karma wielder and win. It seems my gamble with you was correct. I want you to aim to become to strongest Pawn alright?"

The strongest pawn huh?

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

Kiss on the forehead…

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

Jealous?

What is she talking about?

"Shiro-san…?"

Voice came from behind me. I have heard this voice before.

When I turned around, the blond girl, Asia, is trying to smile.

"A-Asia?"

Eh? Is she mad? Why?

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Shiro-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

"Auu...!"

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

She then makes a sad face. She seems troubled.

"Do you regret it?"

Buchou asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Shiro-san."

Hearing that, Buchou also smiles.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Shiro."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically. She'll have to hand out leaflet's first. Ha, poor girl.

Then I realised the change in Asia. Why didn't I realise it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks me shyly.

"Indeed it does."

"I decided to have Asia attend school with us, since she's around our age. I had her enrolled in the second year class. Today is her first day, so make sure you look after her."

"I will be in your care, Shiro-san."

Asia bows.

While I was imagining how the female populace would react to me and Asia, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno walk in.

"Good morning, Buchou, Shiro-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Shiro-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Shi-chan, Asia-chan."

Everyone greets us.

"Shi-chan?" I question.

"Yes, Shi-chan. It's my new pet name for you." Akeno states.

Not another one...

"Heh..." I sigh

"Fine, call my whatever you like my beautiful sadist-chan."

"Ufufu, Shi-chan called me beautiful." She giggles and places her hand on her cheek.

"Shiro-san..." Asia looks angry

Oh boy.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Buchou clicks her fingers.

A large cake appears.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

She stutters shyly. Handmade? Not bad.

I then begin thinking...

Ultimate [Pawn], huh?

If I become the True Red Dragon God Emperor then I'll also be the Ultimate [Pawn] too, right?

Yes, I shall continue on my quest to be the strongest!

* * *

><p><span>(Warehouse.)<span>

"So he lost..." A handsome young man with short black hair says.

He's currently wearing a japanese school uniform with ancient chinese clothes, and a spear on his shoulder.

"Looks like he was turned to stone, and not from Medusa's eye either..." said the other man.

Like the man with the spear he wears a japanese school uniform, with a mage-style robe over the uniform. He's got short black hair and a pair of glasses.

"Indeed. Well, I guess we should take him back and attempt to get him un-petrified. Handle him with care, Georg."

"Yes, Cao Cao."

Georg then grab the stone figure and teleports away with Cao Cao.

* * *

><p>Was it good? I'm not too good with fight scenes it turns out.<p>

So, what do you guys think happened to Touka, Hinami, and Nishiki? Next chapter!

And Arima will be back later? Ohyes. Someone so badass can't be killed off that easily.

And how did you like the Black Magic thing? I introduced it in the first place as Telos Karma is directly oppositional to Boosted Gear, even moreso than Diving Dividing. Taking away the Sekiryuutei's ability to fight physically? That's overpowered as fuck. If Telos Karma's true ability is like this in canon, then it really shouldn't be low-tier.

Also you guys read Tokyo Ghoul:re yet? Sasaki is Kaneki, I'm certain of it.

Anyway...

Review and Comment. Thanks!


	6. Author's Note 1

Yo guys, it's Shiro.

Firstly, I'd like to apologize for not posting a chapter sooner, I've been having a few personal problems I'd rather not talk about stacked on top of school (2 research papers, a physics project, and midterms last week and the week before... joy.)

As for the new chapter, I have started it however it's only around 20% done. I hope to have the new chapter out within a week at the latest, hopefully by Friday.

Also I'd like suggestions on what Kaneki should do about Raiser. Raiser's weak and an asshole (Kaneki automatically won't like him) and won't stand a chance against Kaneki, so should I have Kaneki wipe out his entire alone or do the rating game anyway? You decide. But either way will end in the torture of Raiser, Yamori-style.

Again sorry guys, I hope to be back on track soon.

Peace.


	7. I love you

Yo. Sorry for not posting the chapter sooner but I've got shit to deal with... life sucks.

Gonna be a short chapter, only around 2600 words. I hope you guys enjoy the moment with Touka.

Now onto questions:

_**Descendant of Artorias: The Black Magic itself will be a combination of different types of spells from random places. (Bleach Kido Spells, Black Rites, etc. Maybe some more offensive-oriented spells later on. Any suggestions on spells is always welcome and much appreciated.) And yes, Black Rites are from Soul Sacrifice. **_

_**tHe ultimate demon dragon lord: I hope this chapter satisfies your question about what happened to Hinami, Touka and Nishiki. **_

_**And for those who PM'd me about it; the Harem list in sequence. (So far): Touka (Alpha, Will not be part of Rias' peerage for those who are concerned) Akeno, Asia, Rias (not main as promised) and Xenovia soon. Taking any suggestions about future Harem candidates. **_

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Several years. Its been several years since I've seen Nishiki, Hinami and Touka.<p>

Shortly after the fight with Arima we took the three back to my house. Asia quickly went to heal Touka as she had the worst wounds among them. Thankfully, Asia managed to heal her before they became life-threatening. Nishiki was slightly better though he was still pretty beat up. Hinami didn't have very many injuries other than a few burn marks.

They were resting for a couple days and eventually Hinami and Nishiki woke up. Upon seeing me, Hinami cried hysterically and Nishiki nearly cried as well. However after they vented their sadness they told me about everything that happened.

While I was fighting Arima the CCG had attacked Anteiku. According to Nishiki, Yoshimura-san managed to fight off the majority of the Ghoul Investigator's. Shortly after defeating me, Arima had showed up and fought with Yoshimura-san. They fought and after a hard fight Yoshimura-san was struck and wounded heavily. This ultimately ended with the real "Owl" showing up and devouring Yoshimura-san which "Owl" regurgitated later. Yoshimura-san was then taken away by CCG.

Afterward's the CCG started using captured Ghoul's and their organ's to make One-eyed's, much like they did with myself. Using these One-eyed's, they continued their fight with Aogiri Tree. Eventually Aogiri Tree and CCG fought each other on a grand scale, which included all of their forces. CCG had an overwhelming advantage with all of the new One-eyed's on their side, however the real "Owl" stepped in. Apparently "Owl" had managed to convince a few artifical One-eyed's like myself to defect from CCG and brought them to Aogiri Tree. It was there that "Owl" starved them until they were going insane and let them run wild. In the end it resulted in the One-eyed's killing many investigator's as well as themselves. The last two standing were Owl and Arima, and Arima finally defeated Owl. Whether Arima killed him or whether Owl survived like myself is unknown by Nishiki.

Of all the original Anteiku and Anti-Aogiri members, only Nishiki, Yomo-san, Hinami, and Touka-chan and Banjou-san are alive. Nishiki as of now does not know where Banjou-san is. Yomo-san is now manager at a rebuilt Anteiku, where they offer jobs to any surviving Ghoul's.

After we talked for a bit it was Nishiki's decision to go back to Tokyo and continue working at the new Anteiku, and after a long period of convincing Hinami went back as well. Touka has yet to wake up from her healing.

(Present)

I'm currently in my pocket dimension that Ddraig taught me to create, studying this book. During the fight with Arima I was left with no other choice than using one of the spells I read in here, Gorgon.

The spell is one of seven, called Black Rites. Along with Gorgon, there is also Infernus, Gleipnir, Excalibur, Vulcan, Berserker, and Angelus. All of them do something incredible, however they come with a price.

Infernus; Offer your skin to gain the power of inextinguishable flame. Fire blankets surround your enemy during rite. Pay the price with absolutely no defense left after casting.

Gleipnir; Offer your right arm for a powerful cursed chain to bind all enemies. Chains will bind the enemy and subdue them permanently, however if the opponent proves to be much stronger than you the chains will have no effect. Pay the price with a loss of self-modifications. In my case it would suspend the use of my Boosted Gear, as well as the use of my Kagune and Kakuja.

Excalibur; Offer my heart and unleash the power of an Imitation-Excalibur, similar to Arondight, that can cut through anything, even the most powerful defense. Pay the price with half your lifespan.

Vulcan; Similar to Excalibur, I make an offering of my heart to create a sword usable by any ally. The sword is forged from the soul itself. Pay the price with half your lifespan. (This price and Excalibur's are bypassed by being either A) An infinite being, or B) Strong enough in Senjutsu to manipulate your soul freely. [Soul Manipulation is far more challenging to do than Life-force Manipulation and Touki])

Gorgon; Making an offering of an eye (either) and unleash a magical light that petrifies your enemy. Very similar to Medusa's eye though it comes at the cost of my eye. Using this in the fight against Arima did not seem to be very taxing, and I can use it often as my eye can grow back. However, I find that my sight in the eye that grew back is slightly inferior to my other eye. I hypothesize that frequent use of this ability may result in permanent blindness.

Angelus; Make an offering of your bones to gain power that heals allies (much like Asia's Twilight Healing) and weakens enemy's. Pay the price of greatly reduced speed.

So far these are all the spells I have learned. I noticed that when I used Gorgon I could hear a voice that didn't belong to myself, Rize, or Ddraig. It seemed to echo what I was saying, and sounded very raspy. I entered my mindscape earlier to see if Ddraig or Rize had heard or seen someone else in here, but they thought I was going crazy... which might not be too far from the truth, I'm pretty fucked up you know? Getting tortured and having your head impaled does some shit to you.

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

!

The alarm that I set goes off. I was told by Rias-buchou to meet her at 4:30 this morning so she could check my physical abilities, which is rather pointless if you ask me. But since she wouldn't stop nagging me about it I finally gave in and complied. Rather than going to sleep though I just stayed up all night reading this book.

I exit the pocket dimension, and leave the book in there. Normally I'd take a shower but if the crazy redhead is just going to make me workout it'll be for nothing, so I just head downstairs. However when I get to the hall—

A beautiful young woman is standing in the hallway, glaring at me. It's Touka-chan. She must have woken up only a few moments ago... Her blue hair, now down to her back, no longer covers her right eye as she glares bullets at me. She's wearing a T-shirt that hugs her body nicely, and shorts. Her... *cough* assets... have gotten larger over the last few years, and slightly taller.

"Hey..."

"...your injuries heal?" I really don't know what to say to her. She continues to glare at me as she takes steps towards me.

"Yeah, they don't hurt anymore... but more like— WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HEY?!" She yells at me as she plants her fist into my stomach.

_*Cough* _

I cough when she impales me with her fist. She still can hit rather hard...

"I suppose I deserved that..." I said as I lean back up from cringing. Contrary to what I was expecting next, she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Kaneki... Kaneki..." she cried into my shoulder while squeezing me. I smiled softly and hugged her back.

"Sshh, don't cry..." I whispered into her ear. I really am happy to see her again, moreso than I thought I would be.

And she wasn't hitting me anymore.

She then pulled herself back.

...

SLAP!

...

...

So much for not hitting me...

"I'm sorry Kaneki but you deserve it..." she said with a sob as she glared at him with eyes still wet from tears.

"I know..." I said sadly. She then tackled me into a hug again.

"And I'm sorry." she said with regret in her voice. Huh?

"Huh? I'm the one who should be apologizing to you... first I abandon the coffee shop and then I go and die on you..." I spoke confused.

"No. Do you remember the last thing I said to you? I called you an eyesore... trash... I told you to never come back to Anteiku..." she began to cry again.

"I called you selfish... for being afraid of being alone..." I hugged her tighter as she vented her emotions into my chest, soaking it with tears. We stayed like this for a couple minutes.

"Ever since that day... I've regretted what I said to you. I tore you down, treated you like garbage... but you were simply protecting us... Then one day I hear from a shitty investigator that you had been killed... I tried to kill myself... It took Nishiki and Yomo to keep me from killing myself..."

"Touka..."

"I regret what I said to you because I meant none of it... I wanted to apologize but I couldn't, because you were dead..." she spoke her true feelings.

"Then one day Nishiki, Hinami, and myself get attacked by Arima and I wake up here... in your house... and now I finally have the chance to say..."

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

I simply stared at her for a few seconds. I then brought my lips towards hers. As I closed my eyes I could see images of her before I left Anteiku. She seemed so much happier when I was around.

I snapped out of my thoughts and returned to reality. Touka's lips were pressed against mine, her face wet with tears. After a few moments we broke off from each other

"Why... why would you kill yourself over me?" I cried

"Isn't it obvious? Because I love you!"

"But..."

SLAP

I was slapped.

"But you were right... I'm nothing more than a selfish, power-hungry, emo..."

SLAP

"Enough. You are nothing like that... you were never like that... and even if you were, I would still love you..." she then hugged me tighter than before.

"Ha... to think that you loved me... I thought that you hated me."

"I could never hate you." she said into my chest

"Then you should know, I love you too." I confessed my true feelings. She slammed her lips into my own and we kissed.

Touka suddenly deepened the kiss and shoved her tongue into my mouth, exploring every bit of it. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, and her eyes widened, but she closed her eyes and brought her arms around my neck.

We stayed like this for several minutes, not wanting to pull away. However, oxygen deprivation had won in the end.

"Touka, I love you." I said once again

"I love you too, Kaneki." She smiled happily

"It's Shiro now." She looked at me confused when I said this.

"My new name, it's Shiro. And I'm going to a new school now, a highschool to be exact."

"A highschool? But you're like 22 or so..." she looked at me weird

"But do I look 22? not really... so I decided that I should just enroll in highschool." I then got an idea

"So what would you say to going to highschool with me?"

She brightened up once again. And almost instantly she replied

"Yes!"

(Outside. Third person POV)

"Where the hell is Shiro?!" Rias shouted outside, sitting on a bike in a track suit. Its currently 4:45 and a certain [Pawn] of hers is late.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she gets off her bike and goes towards the door. Jumping up in the air, she extends her leg to kick the door down HOWEVER...

"—?!" The door swings open just as her foot reaches the door and she slams right into Shiro.

"Gah!" She impales him with her leg and falls on him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screams as the red-haired beauty lands on her ass, on top of his back.

"EEP! Sorry Shiro..." She apologized as she quickly got up and offered him a hand. He couldn't help but note how soft her butt felt...

"I'm late by 15 minutes and end up getting kicked by my master..." he complains as he gets up.

"I said I'm sorry..." she apologizes again.

Straightening out his outfit—

"Sorry Rias, but we'll have to do physical training tomorrow or sometime later." he told her as he shifted his shirt back into place.

"Oh? And why's that?" in that instant Touka walks into the room and glances between Rias and Shiro.

"Kane... erm... Shiro... who's this?" she questions looking at Rias

"Ah Touka... this is um... Rias Gremory... my devil master..." he confesses and she looks at him funny

"Devil master?" she said confused.

"Oh? Did she not know about us?" Rias questions.

"No, she's a Ghoul but most Ghoul's don't know about the other supernatural creatures out there..."

"I see... well I guess we should explain it to her then." Rias suggests and Shiro nods in agreement.

They then go on to tell her about how Shiro became Rias' servant devil, and explained about how angels, fallen angels, devils, gods, youkai, vampires, werewolves, elves, goblins, pretty much any supernatural entity you can think of, exists. And that Shiro is now one of them. And how he survived his fight with Arima using Ddraig.

"So let me get this straight..." she begins

"First you get attacked by Arima and nearly die, just to be saved by this "Ddraig". You then move here to recover and hunt in safety. Then you get asked on a date by a random girl, go on the date, find out she's trying to kill you, eat her, and then get turned into a devil?" she clarifies

"Yes." Shiro nods at her assessment

"I can understand all of that... but why get turned into a devil?" she asks, and he puts on a thinking face while touching his chin.

"Hrm... at first I thought it was because they would be able to protect me from investigator's and would give me a "family" type of thing... while I'm content with my new friends... the whole "protection" department seems to be lacking..." he points out

"It's your fault for getting attacked by a Longinus possessor!" Rias points out, and Shiro shrugs.

"Well, regardless. I'm happy with where I am and now you're here with me Touka-chan." he smiles at her. Rias can't help but feel... jealous? at his his genuine smile towards the other female.

"So you said you'd like to go to school with me, right Touka?" he asks again

"Yes." she nods

"You think you can make it happen Buchou?" he asks her and she nods.

"I can. Allow me to contact Sona and Onii-sama, I'll have her registered by the time school starts." Rias then teleports away to do whatever she needs to do.

Shiro then gets up and Touka does as well. She then hugs him again, tightly. She finally gets to go to school with the man she loves...

She then brings down his T-shirt and... bites his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yells in pain as she pulls away, swallowing a piece of his flesh.

"That's for having other girls in your house. Plus you taste good." she smiles playfully and walks upstairs.

His new girlfriend is an abusive one...

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was satisfying, despite being short. Next chapter will be the start of the Riser arc, and may or may not include the fight itself. I'm shooting for it including the fight though. Also Kaneki hears voices?! He's going crazy again, onoes.<p>

How should Kaneki deal with Riser? Wreck him alone, Rating game, or something else? Help me decide!

**Riser Fight Poll So far: It's about 60/40 Fighting Alone:Rating Game. If it stays almost tied I may do a combination of both, like a Kaneki challenges Riser's whole peerage to game, type of thing. **

Also I'm gonna ask now, should I do lemons or naw? I know some like them but others find them disturbing or just simply weird to read sex scenes.

Lastly, give me names for Touka! Kaneki got a name change so it's only fair Touka gets one as well.

Review, Favorite, and follow please! Flames welcome as well (Raging and Hate makes me better I've found).

Peace.


End file.
